Sailor Trek: The Dilithium Dilemma
by timetracker2643
Summary: Captain Kirk meets up with the Sailor Scouts.
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

Standard Questionably Useful Disclaimer:  
  
Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by Naoko Takeuchi;  
  
and are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei, DIC and whoever  
  
else.  
  
Star Trek was created by the late Great Bird of the Galaxy, Gene  
  
Roddenberry; and is owned and copyrighted by Paramount Pictures.  
  
This story (such as it is) is MINE!!!  
  
This fanfic is intended solely for entertainment purposes and no  
  
violation of said copyrights is intended or implied. Permission  
  
granted to copy this to other web pages as long as this disclaimer is  
  
attached, and the text of the story is unmodified.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Luna glanced at the clock and braced herself.  
  
Any minute now...  
  
"AAAAGGHH!! I'm gonna be late!!!" Moving with impressive speed,  
  
Serena rushed to get ready for school. "Why didn't somebody get me  
  
up sooner?!?"  
  
"I tried, and so did your mother," Luna replied. "Twice. You  
  
said you were getting up each time."  
  
"And you believed me?"  
  
"Not really," the black cat muttered.  
  
If she heard Luna's sarcastic reply, Serena chose to ignore it.  
  
Instead, she ran down the stairs. "See you later, Mom! Bye!" There  
  
was the sound of the door closing, and Luna watched her race off to  
  
school.  
  
Luna sat on the windowsill. "Well, I suppose that's some  
  
improvement. A few months ago, I would have had to try at least twice  
  
more to get her up. But..." Her voice trailed off as she looked up  
  
at the full moon, still visible in the morning sky. A patch of light  
  
nearby it caught her eye. 'What is that?!?' she thought, eyes  
  
narrowing as she peered at it. Whatever it was, it had to be bright  
  
indeed if it was visible in daylight.  
  
The unknown phenomena faded away in a matter of seconds. If she  
  
hadn't glanced up just then, she probably would have missed it. She  
  
made a mental note to herself to have Amy check it out later.  
  
No trace remained of the mysterious object. Around her, all  
  
seemed to be as it was before it had appeared. Still, something about  
  
it disquieting.  
  
'I've got a bad feeling about this.'  
  
  
  
The ship emerged from the center of the phenomena, and drifted  
  
away from it. Soon after it had emerged, the glow from the energy  
  
field faded as fast as it had appeared. Only the ship remained to  
  
prove it had ever existed. The main section was a large saucer,  
  
connected by a pylon to a secondary hull. The lower section was  
  
connected to two engine nacelles, which were lined up at the same  
  
height above the lower hull as the upper.  
  
An outside observer would easily be able to read the service  
  
number and name printed on the hull.  
  
NCC-1701. USS Enterprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Space -- The final frontier.  
  
These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise.  
  
It's five year mission:  
  
to explore strange new worlds...  
  
to seek out new life and new civilizations...  
  
to boldly go where no man has gone before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Trek: The Dilithium Dilemma  
  
written by Bill Harris (Soton@aol.com)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Arrival  
  
"Captain's log, Stardate 5046.7 After leaving the Romulan  
  
Commander at outpost 20, the Enterprise proceeded on course to  
  
Starfleet HQ to deliver the Romulan cloaking device. While en route,  
  
the ship encountered a unknown spatial phenomena, which has thrown us  
  
an undetermined distance off course. Status of ship and crew is  
  
unknown at the present time."  
  
  
  
Kirk looked around the bridge. Spock had already gotten back to  
  
his station, whereas the rest of the bridge crew was still picking  
  
themselves off the deck and getting back to their duty stations.  
  
Seated as he was in the command chair, he had been able to keep  
  
himself from being tossed around.  
  
There didn't seem to be any serious injuries here. Hopefully the  
  
same held true for the rest of the crew. And of the ship itself. He  
  
activated the intercom. "Kirk to Engineering."  
  
After a moments delay, came the reply: "Engineering. Scott  
  
here."  
  
"Scotty, can you give me a damage report?"  
  
"We've got damage to the warp drive and several secondary  
  
systems. The impulse engines seem to be in fair shape, but I would  
  
nae push them until they've been checked out."  
  
That was better than he'd hoped for. "Any structural damage?"  
  
"Minor damage only. We were lucky." Kirk heard the engineer  
  
briefly consult with someone. "We should have the warp engines back  
  
online in about twelve hours."  
  
"Alright, Scotty. Keep me posted. Kirk out." He activated  
  
another switch on his arm panel.  
  
"Sickbay. McCoy here."  
  
"How are things down there, Bones?"  
  
"Had a feeling it was you, Jim. Minor casualties only. Mostly  
  
bump and bruises. A couple of broken bones, and a concussion or two  
  
as well. Nothing too serious." Now that his report complete, the  
  
doctor's voice took on an exasperated tone. "What the hell happened  
  
up there, Jim? Did you let Spock drive again?"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk saw Spock glance up briefly,  
  
but he otherwise chose to ignore the doctor's barb. "We're still  
  
trying to figure that one out, Bones. Kirk out." He looked over at  
  
the first officer. "Well, Mr. Spock, what the hell did just  
  
happened?"  
  
"Unknown at this time, Captain." replied the Vulcan. He peered  
  
intently at his scanner readout. "I am analyzing the sensor logs in  
  
an attempt to ascertain."  
  
The was a hum from the front of the bridge as the viewscreen  
  
activated. A very familiar sight appeared in it. "Earth. How is  
  
that possible?"  
  
"Confirmed, we are in the Terran system, Keptin," said Chekov.  
  
"Only fifty thousand kilometers from the Moon." He look at Kirk.  
  
"Whatever hit us, sir, it shifted us light years away from our  
  
original position."  
  
"That is an understatement, Mr. Chekov," Kirk stated. The ship  
  
had previously been near the Romulan Neutral Zone. The jump to Earth  
  
was a shift of several hundred light years. "Mr. Sulu, if the helm is  
  
operable, bring us into a standard orbit of Earth."  
  
"Aye, sir," replied the helmsman. He operate the helm controls  
  
and shook his head at the readouts. "The ship is responding to the  
  
helm, sir, but she's sluggish."  
  
"Lt. Uhura, hail Starfleet Command."  
  
Uhura frowned as she worked the controls at her board. "Captain,  
  
I've been trying to contact Starfleet Command, but there's no  
  
response on any frequency. In fact, other than natural sources, I'm  
  
not picking up any subspace signals at all."  
  
"Malfunction?"  
  
"No, sir. Communications systems all check out." She operated  
  
her controls further. "Sir, I am detecting old style radio and  
  
television signals, consistent with late twentieth or early twenty  
  
first century transmissions."  
  
"Twentieth century?" Kirk strode over to the science station.  
  
"Confirmation, Mr. Spock?"  
  
Spock frowned ever so slightly and twisted the sensor controls.  
  
"Affirmative, Captain. I able to access the time signals from the US  
  
Naval Observatory. The year given in them is 1992."  
  
"Well, here we go again," Sulu commented from the helm.  
  
Chekov leaned over and tried to pitch his voice for Sulu's ears  
  
alone. "Just what we need, another trip back to our past." Sulu  
  
glanced over at the science station and caught the captain glaring at  
  
them. Apparently Chekov hadn't spoken quietly enough.  
  
Spock continued as if they hadn't spoken, giving further data  
  
from the sensor readouts. "The pollution content of the atmosphere is  
  
also consistent with the latter half of the twentieth century.  
  
Astrometric readings are also in agreement." He refined his sensor  
  
readings before continuing. "Interesting. From the date indicated in  
  
the time signals, we should see some indication of the Eugenics wars  
  
in progress. Yet, I can detect no trace of them occurring." He  
  
raised one eyebrow. "Fascinating."  
  
"Any theories, Spock?"  
  
"Based on observational data, I would hypothesize that the  
  
phenomena we encountered not only propelled us through space and time,  
  
but into another reality as well. A reality were the Eugenics wars  
  
never occurred."  
  
"An alternate form of twentieth century Earth," Kirk mused.  
  
After a moments contemplation, he turned to the helmsman and said,  
  
"Mr. Sulu, raise shields."  
  
"Shields up, Captain," Sulu replied.  
  
"Good. At least we don't have to worry about showing up on any  
  
radar screens," Kirk said.  
  
  
  
Luna met with Lita, Amy and Serena during their lunch break.  
  
"What's up, Luna?" asked Lita. Amy glanced up from the book she was  
  
reading, while Serena mumbled a greeting through a mouthful of food.  
  
"I'm surprised you still have anything left," the cat remarked to  
  
Serena. "You usually have eaten your lunch before ten."  
  
She swallowed quickly and scowled at Luna. "HEY!"  
  
"She did," Lita remarked. "I'm sharing mine with her."  
  
"I might have known," Luna said, ignoring Serena's protests. "I  
  
spotted something in the sky this morning, and I think the Negaverse  
  
may have something to do with it." She briefly described the flash of  
  
light she had seen, and the uneasy feeling about it she had since.  
  
"Amy, could you check it out?"  
  
Amy nodded, and began working with her computer. "Ah, you're  
  
just being paranoid, Luna," Serena claimed.  
  
"I am not!" Luna said defensively, then glanced around to make  
  
sure she hadn't attracted any unwanted attention.  
  
"No, she isn't," Amy said. Still looking at her computer, she  
  
continued "I'm picking up some sort of energy source in orbit. Some  
  
sort of odd gamma emission. It's almost as if it were a ship of some  
  
sort. I can't tell if it's connected to the Negaverse, though. It's  
  
very diffuse and hard to lock onto. Maybe I can determine more if I  
  
analyze a longer scan."  
  
"Very well," Luna replied "Do what you can. We'll work in it  
  
later at the meeting this afternoon." She shot a glance at Serena.  
  
"Just being paranoid, hmmm?"  
  
  
  
Beryl peered into her crystal ball, puzzled. She had spotted the  
  
starship moments after it appeared near Earth and had been watching  
  
it since, but had no idea where it came from. All she knew was that  
  
she sensed incredible power emanating from it. Power she could use.  
  
Power she wanted. She manipulated the view, scanning the interior of  
  
the ship. The view eventually settled upon a room in the lower part  
  
of the ship. The power she sensed was nearby, almost... The view  
  
shifted to show a berthing holding five refined crystals.  
  
'Those crystals!' she thought. 'The power I sense comes from  
  
those crystals. They possess incredible energy amplification  
  
abilities. Enough to fully awaken the Negaforce! I must have them!'  
  
Aloud she ordered, "Malachite, Prince Darien! Come here at once!"  
  
The last of her generals, Malachite, appeared along with Prince  
  
Darien. They glared at each other for a moment. "You summoned us, my  
  
queen?" inquired Malachite.  
  
"Yes, Malachite. A starship has appeared in orbit. It uses five  
  
crystals as part of it's power source." Images of the starship's  
  
engine room appeared in the air behind her. "I want you both to  
  
obtain them for me."  
  
Darien frowned. "I don't need any of his help. I can handle  
  
this on my own!"  
  
"I was going to say the same," sneered Malachite.  
  
"Enough, you two," chided Beryl. "It's time you two learned to  
  
work together. Now go and get those crystals! Immediately!"  
  
The two rivals bowed to her and vanished.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Spock, have you made any progress in determining how we got  
  
here?"  
  
The Vulcan nodded. "Yes, Captain. I have ascertained that the  
  
ship passed through a quantum flux in the space-time continuum."  
  
Kirk frowned. "We've passed through these things before. Why  
  
did this one act different?"  
  
"My analysis indicates that this is unlike any quantum flux ever  
  
before observed." He touched a button and a diagram appeared on one  
  
of the overhead viewers. Kirk eyed the graphical depiction of the  
  
space-time aspects of the flux, and the accompanying equations that  
  
described it mathematically, but could make little sense of it. "This  
  
flux seems to be a link, a bridge if you will, between this universe  
  
and our own. When we encountered the flux while traveling at warp  
  
speeds, the warp field around the ship energized the flux and  
  
propelled us into this reality."  
  
"I suppose the operative question is, can we get back to our own  
  
reality?"  
  
"In theory, yes. If we proceed on a reciprocal course through  
  
the flux and engage the warp engines at a specific setting, we should  
  
return to our universe. It will take some time to compute the  
  
precise settings."  
  
"Well, you should have some time to make those calculations, Mr.  
  
Spock. The warp engines won't be back online for another six hours or  
  
so."  
  
"Captain, since I am capable of performing the required  
  
calculations myself, may I suggest that we utilize our computer  
  
resources to conduct a detailed survey of this Earth? This is a  
  
unique opportunity to observe an alternate version."  
  
Before Kirk could reply, Uhura called out,"Captain! Intruder  
  
alert, main engineering!"  
  
"Send security teams to engineering. Spock, you're with me," he  
  
ordered. The captain and first officer began sprinting for the  
  
turbolift. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."  
  
  
  
Darien removed the last crystal from it's berth. All around them  
  
lay the unconscious forms of the engine room personnel. "That's all  
  
of them, Malachite. Let's go."  
  
"Not yet, Prince Darien. First we must make sure that this ship  
  
will never interfere in our plans."  
  
Darien glanced over at Malachite. He was manipulating the  
  
controls at one of the nearby stations. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to disable their containment fields," he replied  
  
coolly.  
  
Darien shook his head. "That's not necessary! We've gotten what  
  
we came here for!"  
  
Before Malachite could reply, the door snapped open and two  
  
security guards rushed in. Barely pausing to evaluate the situation,  
  
they raised their phasers and fired. Darien managed to dodge out of  
  
the way, but Malachite was hit by a short stun burst before he could  
  
erect his shield. Wincing slightly from the impact, he shouted,  
  
"You'll pay for that, human!" and threw a ball of energy at the  
  
unfortunate guard. The guard was flung into the bulkhead and  
  
collapsed. Again, the door hissed open and more guards entered  
  
engineering.  
  
"It's time to leave, Malachite!" Darien urged and teleported back  
  
into the Negaverse. Malachite grimaced. He knew he could handle  
  
these humans easily no matter what weapons they might have, but if he  
  
delayed Prince Darien might claim all the credit. Kirk entered the  
  
engine room just in time to see Malachite vanish.  
  
McCoy was already checking the downed guard with his tricorder,  
  
but soon shook his head. "He's dead, Jim." The doctor shifted his  
  
attention to Scotty and gave him a shot from his hypo. The scotsman  
  
groaned and began to stir. "It looks like the others are just  
  
unconscious. Nothing too serious" The doctor moved to tend to the  
  
other injured crewmen.  
  
"'Tis easy for you to say, Doctor." Scotty sat up slowly,  
  
holding his head with both hands. "You're not the one with a  
  
splitting headache!" he muttered.  
  
"What happened, Scotty?" inquired Kirk.  
  
"Those two wraiths just popped up out of thin air, sir. I barely  
  
had time to sound the alert before I got clobbered." He groaned  
  
again.  
  
"Captain, I believe I have discovered the reason for their  
  
intrusion." Spock indicated the empty crystal berths.  
  
"Ach, no!" cried Scotty. He stood up, any sign that he was in  
  
pain banished instantly by the sight of the damage done to his  
  
precious engines. "They've taken the dilithium crystals!"  
  
"All the them? Even reserve crystal, Scotty?" asked Kirk.  
  
Scotty shook his head sadly. "Aye, I afraid so, Captain. They  
  
got all of crystals, including the reserve. And without them, our  
  
warp engines are just so much dead weight. We're limited to impulse  
  
power only."  
  
"Captain, without our warp engines..." Spock began.  
  
"...we can't pass through the quantum flux," finished Kirk. "In  
  
short, we're trapped in this reality."  
  
  
  
Next Time: The Enterprise crew begins their quest to recover the  
  
dilithium crystals; while the Scouts continue to investigate the  
  
mysterious energy source in orbit. Also, Malachite has further  
  
plans of his own in motion.  
  
All these paths converge into chaos in "Sailor Trek - The  
  
1 Dilithium Dilemma", part 2: "The Search" 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Search

Sailor Trek: The Dilithium Dilemma  
  
written by Bill Harris (Soton@aol.com)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The Search  
  
"Captain's log, Stardate 5046.9 Despite having our shields up,  
  
the Enterprise has been boarded and the ship's dilithium crystals  
  
stolen. Unless we manage to retrieve the crystals, we will be unable to  
  
return home."  
  
  
  
Kirk paced impatiently on the bridge, trying to keep a rein on his  
  
temper. Given recent events; his ship boarded and one of his crew  
  
killed; he was finding it hard to do. Especially when he was forced  
  
into inaction. He had already taken those actions he could; increasing  
  
security in vital areas, directed that all crew members be issued  
  
sidearms, among others. Now all he could do was wait until Spock was  
  
able to locate the missing crystals.  
  
And he hated waiting.  
  
After a few more passes across the bridge, he finally headed over  
  
to the science station. "Mr. Spock, your report."  
  
The Vulcan stood up from the sensor hood. "Negative results, sir.  
  
I've completed two full sensor sweeps of the Terran system. I am  
  
unable to locate any trace of our missing crystals."  
  
Frustration showed clearly in Kirk's face. "It shouldn't be that  
  
difficult to find those crystals, Mr. Spock. They're the only refined  
  
crystals in this system! For that matter, they're the only pieces of  
  
dilithium within a parsec."  
  
"Agreed," Spock concurred, his voice as calm as ever.  
  
"Nevertheless, I am unable to locate them. The logical assumption is  
  
that their being shielded in some manner."  
  
"That's just... dandy." Kirk smacked a fist into an open palm,  
  
then paused to consider this. "Do you have any theories on how they  
  
were able to board the ship with our shields up?"  
  
"Our sensor logs at the time of their arrival and departure  
  
indicate several subspace distortions. I theorize that they used some  
  
form of interdimensional teleport, possibly a dimensional shift. Our  
  
shields are ineffective against this form of transport."  
  
Chekov look up from the navigation station. "But dimensional  
  
shifting has a warping effect on organic tissue!"  
  
"Correct, Mr. Chekov," said Spock. "In our reality. The physical  
  
laws may operate differently here."  
  
"Or they may have simply found a way around the problem," Kirk  
  
added.  
  
"Or they may simply be immune to the warping effects," said Spock.  
  
Kirk nodded. "Continue scanning, Mr Spock. I want those crystals  
  
found!"  
  
While Spock bent back to his scanner, Kirk fumed silently for a  
  
minute, considering. He realized that even if they managed to retrieve  
  
the crystals, the opposition might simply stage another attempt.  
  
Fortunately, there might be a way to prevent that from happening. A few  
  
strides took him over to the engineering station.  
  
"Scotty, is the Romulan cloaking device still hooked up?"  
  
"I was just starting to disconnect that alien contraption when  
  
this whole mess boiled up," he replied. "I can have it fully  
  
operational in a few hours." Kirk nodded. "But Captain, without those  
  
crystals, we won't be able to draw any power from the warp engines.  
  
And there is nae enough power from the impulse engines to use the  
  
cloak."  
  
"That's my job, Mr. Scott. You worry about yours."  
  
  
  
"Amazing." Malachite examined one of the captured crystals.  
  
"These crystals actually serve to amplify energy sent through them."  
  
No wonder Queen Beryl wanted them.  
  
"You summoned me, Lord Malachite."  
  
Malachite glanced up at the source of the voice. "Yes, Obsidian.  
  
I have a mission for you." He handed the crystal to Obsidian. "Queen  
  
Beryl only needs four of these to release the Negaforce. You are to  
  
use the remaining one to destroy those wretched Sailor Scouts! When you  
  
have done so, you can recover the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon's  
  
corpse."  
  
Obsidian accepted the crystal and bowed to Malachite. "I hear and  
  
obey, my lord. But how am I to find the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"That is the least of your worries," Malachite said with an evil  
  
smile. "The power of this crystal will surely be noticed by Sailor  
  
Mercury, if not by Sailor Mars. In the end, they will find you. Your  
  
only concern is how you will destroy them."  
  
Obsidian still hesitated. "I am confident in my own abilities,  
  
Lord Malachite, but I am nowhere near a match for all five of the Sailor  
  
Scouts."  
  
"With this crystal you are. It will absorb the energy of their  
  
attacks and channel it into you. It will also enable you to amplify  
  
your own energy and use it to attack them directly. Now, go!"  
  
Obsidian smiled and vanished. Malachite smiled broader,  
  
contemplating the unfolding events. 'That fool,' he thought. 'He  
  
doesn't realize that the crystal will be his eventual undoing. Even if  
  
he succeeds, it will burn him out in a massive feedback loop that will  
  
reduce him to a pile of ashes. But he should keep those wretched Scouts  
  
busy long enough for Queen Beryl to unleash the Negaforce. And who  
  
knows... maybe he'll be lucky enough to eliminate one or two. Or perhaps  
  
all of them.' Thinking this, he laughed.  
  
  
  
Luna was waiting at the temple with Raye when Amy arrived.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Amy shook her head and began working on the computer. "Not really.  
  
If anything, the energy readings from whatever it is have become even  
  
fainter and more diffuse. All I can say for certain is that it's in  
  
orbit." Her analysis was interrupted by a giggle from across the room.  
  
"Oh, Serena," said Raye.  
  
"Hmmm?" Engrossed as she was in her latest comic book, Serena  
  
didn't hear the false pleasantry in Raye's tone.  
  
"Have been listening to us?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Even when I called you a ditz, meatballhead?"  
  
"Uh huh." After a second, the full meaning of Raye's words sunk  
  
in. "Hey!"  
  
"Aha!" Raye leveled an accusing finger in Serena's face. "I knew  
  
you weren't listening!"  
  
"Raye, you know perfectly well, my name is NOT meatballhead!"  
  
"So, you admit that you are a ditz?"  
  
"I am not a ditz!!" she wailed. "So there!" She stuck out her  
  
tongue at Raye, and the other girl retaliated in kind.  
  
"Oh, brother," Luna moaned.  
  
  
  
Obsidian materialized on Earth, in a park in the Juban region. He  
  
fingered the crystal, establishing the link between it and himself. The  
  
surge of power he felt from it hit him like a narcotic. If Malachite  
  
was correct, the Scouts should appear soon.  
  
He hoped so. He couldn't wait to use his newfound power.  
  
  
  
"Captain," said Spock. "Sensors have detected one of the missing  
  
crystals, in the vicinity of Tokyo."  
  
Kirk scowled. "Only one? Where are the others?"  
  
"Unknown."  
  
"Mr. Spock, you're with me. Lt. Uhura, have Dr. McCoy and a  
  
security detail meet us in the transporter room. Have the quartermaster  
  
supply late twentieth century clothing, appropriate for the area. Mr.  
  
Sulu, you have the conn." The two officers barely had time to  
  
acknowledge the orders before the captain and first officer disappeared  
  
into the turbolift.  
  
  
  
They were still in the midst of the tongue war when Raye suddenly  
  
straightened, her gaze flitting back and forth. "What's wrong, Raye?"  
  
Serena asked, suddenly concerned for her friend.  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered. "I just got an odd feeling.  
  
Something's wrong nearby."  
  
"I'm picking up something, too," Amy said. "An energy source,  
  
similar to the one in orbit." She paused a moment, tapping at the  
  
keyboard. "It's in the park."  
  
"What's it doing there?" Lita asked.  
  
"Let's go check it out," Mina suggested.  
  
  
  
In a deserted corner of the park, six yellow orange pillars of  
  
energy appeared, solidifying moments later into the forms of Kirk,  
  
Spock, McCoy and three security guards. They had changed into  
  
contemporary clothing, with Spock wearing a headband to conceal his  
  
pointed ears. Spock began scanning the area with a tricorder, while  
  
the other members of the landing party took stock of their surroundings.  
  
It only took him a moment to locate what he was looking for. He  
  
put the tricorder underneath his coat. "Captain, I've located the  
  
crystal, approximately 100 meters northeast of here." The Vulcan  
  
pointed in the direction his scans indicated.  
  
Kirk nodded. "Very good, Mr. Spock. All right, gentlemen,  
  
remember -- phasers on stun, and be careful not to hit that crystal!  
  
Let's go."  
  
  
  
"What is that?" asked Lita. The five girls and two cats crowded  
  
together and peered around the tree. A large black figure, it's skin  
  
shining like glass, was lurking about in the area. A large white  
  
crystal was on a chain around it's neck.  
  
"Trouble," Artemis answered.  
  
"Really? Now why would you think that?" Mina snapped at him.  
  
"Quickly," Luna said urgently, "transform now!!"  
  
  
  
Obsidian shifted his gaze back and forth. The Scouts should be  
  
here soon. Suddenly, a group of men entered the area.  
  
Distracted as he was by the humans' arrival and they with keeping  
  
an eye on him, Obsidian and the Enterprise landing party completely  
  
missed the light display coming from just over the hill.  
  
  
  
The landing party slowed their pace as they neared the location  
  
Spock had specified. As they approached they saw a large figure already  
  
there, much too large to be a human. It was nearly three meters tall,  
  
and it's skin was a glossy black, nearly as shiny as glass. They had  
  
seen all forms of alien life in their travels, but this was enough to  
  
give even them pause.  
  
"What in Sam Hill is that, Jim?" said McCoy in a low voice.  
  
"I'm not sure, Bones, but it's got the crystal."  
  
"Leave while you can humans," it warned them. "You are no match  
  
for the might of Obsidian!"  
  
Kirk took a bold step forward. "You have something that belongs to  
  
us. I suggest you give it back."  
  
It uttered a guttural laugh. "You must be joking. I'll be  
  
generous, humans. Leave while you can. It's not you that I'm after.  
  
Not today, anyway!"  
  
"Who are you after?" asked Kirk.  
  
"He probably means us!" exclaimed another voice.  
  
  
  
Obsidian turned to face the five sailor-suited girls. They stood  
  
in a line facing him, Sailor Moon in the center with Mars and Mercury to  
  
her right, and Jupiter and Venus to her left. "It's about time you  
  
showed up."  
  
Sailor Moon went through her usual pre-fight motions. "I am Sailor  
  
Moon! Champion of justice! How dare you all cause trouble in this  
  
peaceful park! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" To emphasize  
  
her point, she pointed forward, indicating she meant Obsidian and the  
  
Enterprise landing party.  
  
"Wait a minute, we're the good guys!" protested McCoy.  
  
  
  
"Is she serious?" muttered Kirk.  
  
Spock continued scanning the Scouts and Obsidian. "I believe so,  
  
Captain. I'm picking up very high energy readings from them. There  
  
may be more to this situation than we realize."  
  
McCoy rolled his eyes. "Always the master of understatement  
  
aren't you, Spock?"  
  
  
  
Obsidian sneered at the Scouts. "Punish me? I don't think so,  
  
Sailor-trash! Not while I'm holding... this!" He grabbed the captured  
  
crystal with one hand and it pulsed, sending a bolt of energy at them.  
  
They scattered to avoid the resulting explosion.  
  
Sailor Mars rolled to her feet and faced Obsidian. "MARS FIRE...  
  
IGNITE!" The fireball hurtled at the youma, scoring a direct hit, but  
  
the energy was absorbed by the crystal.  
  
  
  
Kirk was astonished. "I see what you mean, Mr. Spock."  
  
"Should we move in, Captain?" inquired a security guard.  
  
As if in response, a wave of energy swept the area, forcing the  
  
landing party to take cover.  
  
  
  
"My turn," cried Jupiter. "JUPITER THUNDER... CRASH!" The  
  
electrical discharge hit Obsidian, but this was also absorbed by the  
  
crystal as well. He sent another discharge at Sailor Jupiter. After  
  
being knocked several meters backwards, she fell to the ground,  
  
obviously badly injured.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter! NO!" cried Sailor Moon  
  
Sailor Mercury deployed her visor and began scanning. The youma  
  
was somehow absorbing the energy of their attacks, and using it against  
  
them. She had to find out before it was too late.  
  
  
  
Instinctively, McCoy raced to help the injured Scout. Kirk  
  
signaled one of the guards to cover the doctor.  
  
"Fan out," he ordered the rest of his team. "Try to hit him from  
  
the sides."  
  
"It would be a waste of energy, Captain." said Spock. "The  
  
creature is using the crystal to absorb the energy of the Sailor's  
  
attacks. It would do the same to our phasers."  
  
Kirk ducked another energy bolt from Obsidian. "I'm open to  
  
suggestions, Mr. Spock."  
  
  
  
"Sailor Venus, let's double team him!" Mars cried, positioning  
  
herself on the opposite side of Obsidian as Venus.  
  
"I'm with you! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM..."  
  
"MARS FIRE..."  
  
"SMASH!"  
  
"IGNITE!"  
  
The twin attacks of light and fire combined and hit Obsidian. Once  
  
more, the energy of the attacks was absorbed. The crystal pulsed,  
  
sending out two energy bolts, one at each Scout, causing a tremendous  
  
explosion on either side. The smoke cleared revealing the still form of  
  
Venus. Mars had taken a blow to the head and was trying to get shakily  
  
to her feet.  
  
  
  
McCoy looked up from tending Jupiter and quickly scanned the  
  
unconscious blonde. She was still alive, but in bad shape. He'd have  
  
to attend to her as soon as he could, but first he had to stabilize the  
  
injured Jupiter.  
  
  
  
Kirk had seen enough. "Commence firing." The red beams of energy  
  
struck Obsidian, with no obvious effect. Brighter beams of energy  
  
emerged from the crystal and raced back at their positions. One of the  
  
guards was struck and vanished in a flare of light. The other members of  
  
the landing party were more fortunate, having gotten to cover.  
  
"We must get the crystal away from him, Captain," Spock urged him.  
  
"Until then, he is effectively immune from our weapons."  
  
  
  
Mercury had come to the same solution. "Sailor Moon! We have to  
  
get that crystal away from him! Then our attacks will be effective!"  
  
Obsidian sent an energy blast Sailor Mercury's way. She tried to  
  
dodge, but was only partly successful. The blast caught her on her left  
  
leg, and she fell clutching at it.  
  
Taking advantage of his distraction, Sailor Moon moved quickly.  
  
She leapt at Obsidian, and kicked at the crystal around his neck. The  
  
force of the blow was enough to break the chain, sending it flying,  
  
coincidentally in Kirk's direction. The youma struck back at her  
  
physically, hitting her midsection and knocking the wind from her.  
  
"Nice try, Sailor Moon, but too little, too late!" He raised a  
  
fist to deliver the final blow. "At long last, the Silver Crystal will  
  
be ours!"  
  
"Fire!" Four beams of red energy stuck Obsidian in the back,  
  
causing him to wince in pain. He whirled to face them. "Adjust phasers  
  
to maximum," Kirk ordered.  
  
Obsidian wasn't about to give them the chance. The Scouts had been  
  
effectively neutralized, so he decide to take out these pests before he  
  
finished them off. He jumped amid the landing party, scattering them,  
  
and went after the leader. Kirk fired his phaser at point blank range,  
  
but it had little effect other than enraging the youma; who grabbed Kirk  
  
by the neck and began to throttle him. Spock angled in behind the  
  
youma, placing his hand at the base of it's neck in an ineffective  
  
attempt to use the Vulcan nerve pinch.  
  
Obsidian used his free hand in a sweeping maneuver to knock the  
  
other Starfleet officers to the ground, while Kirk pried uselessly at  
  
the iron grip around his throat. His vision was already growing dim  
  
from lack of oxygen.  
  
Obsidian's neglect of the Scouts proved his undoing, for Sailor  
  
Moon had only had the wind knocked from her. "MOON TIARA...MAGIC!" she  
  
cried breathlessly, hurling the disc of energy at Obsidian. She knew  
  
she had to be careful with this shot, or she would hit the man in his  
  
grip. As always, her aim proved true, striking the youma dead center.  
  
Uttering a loud cry of despair, it disintegrated, leaving behind only a  
  
pile of moon dust. Exhausted by the battle, she passed out.  
  
Unfortunately, she fell over on Sailor Mars, knocking her out as well.  
  
Now that the battle over, Luna and Artemis rushed in to check on  
  
the conditions of their charges.  
  
  
  
"Are you functional, Captain?" Spock inquired.  
  
Kirk nodded. "I believe so, Mr. Spock." He glanced uncertainly at  
  
the pile of dust that was all that remained of the creature, then over  
  
at the unconscious girl that had saved his life.  
  
Satisfied that his captain was fine, Spock walked over to the  
  
crystal and examined it. After satisfying himself that it was in good  
  
condition, he handed it to one of the security force. "Return to the  
  
ship. The captain, Dr. McCoy and myself will follow you shortly. Get  
  
the crystal to Mr. Scott as quickly as possible."  
  
  
  
Mercury watched as two of the strangers disappeared into pillars of  
  
light, taking the strange crystal with them. She wanted to find out  
  
about these people, but other matters took priority. "We have to get a  
  
doctor for the others. They need immediate medical attention."  
  
"I am a doctor," said McCoy responded gruffly. He looked at Kirk.  
  
"Jim, I've got to get these two," indicating Jupiter and Venus, "up to  
  
the ship. I can't do anything else for them down here. And they  
  
wouldn't have a chance with the primitive medical facilities here."  
  
Kirk nodded an affirmative and McCoy pulled open his communicator.  
  
"McCoy to Enterprise. Have medical emergency teams report to the  
  
transporter room. Stand by to beam up landing party with wounded."  
  
Mercury wasn't quite sure what to make of what they were saying.  
  
Ship? They didn't appear to fit the stereotype of naval personnel.  
  
Plus there were their strange weapons and the way those other two had  
  
just disappeared. That certainly didn't fit the norm. "Excuse me," she  
  
said, "But who are you people?"  
  
"We don't have time for introductions, Jim."  
  
"I'm afraid the good doctor is right," Kirk told her. "But suffice  
  
it to say for now that we're friends, and we're going to do what we can  
  
to help your friends." Kirk pulled out his communicator and opened it.  
  
"Kirk to Enterprise."  
  
"Enterprise, Lt. Uhura."  
  
"Have the transporter set on wide field, Lieutenant. Eight to beam  
  
up at these coordinates."  
  
The transporter beam gripped the rest of the landing party and the  
  
Scouts. The wide field beam also picked up two nearby cats as well.  
  
  
  
Beryl looked at her remaining General, somewhat displeased. "Tell  
  
me, Malachite, where is the fifth crystal?"  
  
"Only four crystals are required to implement your plan to release  
  
the Negaforce, my queen," explained Malachite, choosing his words with  
  
care. He was confident as to the soundness of his plan, but Beryl's  
  
moods could be best described as... flighty these days. "I sent  
  
Obsidian with the fifth to destroy those wretched Sailor Scouts. If he  
  
is successful, he should also be able to obtain the Silver Crystal for  
  
us."  
  
Beryl leaned back in her throne. "An interesting plan." Malachite  
  
relaxed internally. Just a little bit.  
  
"And like all his previous plans, a complete failure!" Prince  
  
Darien entered the room, glaring at Malachite.  
  
"What are you talking about, Prince Darien?" demanded Malachite.  
  
"I witnessed the battle. Several of the Scouts were injured, but  
  
Sailor Moon was able to defeat Obsidian, with some help from the  
  
starship crew. As always, Malachite, you underestimate your opponent."  
  
Malachite clenched his fists in rage. "If several of the Scouts  
  
were injured, then it was a partial success, at least. By the time they  
  
recover, it will be too late. We will have released the Negaforce...  
  
and dealt with the starship, once and for all."  
  
Darien snorted. "You're grasping at straws, Malachite. If you  
  
could find the courage to fight your own battles, the Silver Crystal  
  
would be ours by now."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Enough, both of you!" snapped Beryl. "Malachite, I want you to  
  
supervise the collection of energy. When we have enough, we can release  
  
the Negaforce!"  
  
  
  
Next Time: The Scouts have been badly injured in the recent battle, but  
  
are under the capable hands of Dr. McCoy on board the Federation's  
  
finest ship of the twenty third century.  
  
Meanwhile, Malachite still hasn't finished with the Enterprise yet.  
  
Can the Scouts recover in time to help the crew fend off the forces of  
  
the Negaverse? Find out in part 3: "Welcome aboard, Sailor Scouts" 


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome aboard, Sailor Scout...

Sailor Trek: The Dilithium Dilemma  
  
written by Bill Harris (Soton@aol.com)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Welcome aboard, Sailor Scouts  
  
  
  
"Captain's log, supplemental. We have managed to retrieve one  
  
of the stolen crystals. We have also beamed up some rather...  
  
interesting guests who may have information vital to our search. Our  
  
questions will have to wait until they are treated for injuries  
  
received in the struggle to recover the first crystal."  
  
  
  
Sailor Mercury stood by the biobed that Sailor Mars lay on, with  
  
Sailor Moon's being right behind her. The medical personnel had  
  
quickly tended her wounds, spraying synthetic plaskin being sprayed  
  
over the burn and using what they called a tissue regenerator,  
  
deadening the pain to that of a mild sunburn. The technology present  
  
was beyond her grasp, but the readouts were still quite easy to read.  
  
Sailor Mars' and Sailor Moon's readouts were well within the norms  
  
indicated on the panels, so she wasn't too worried about their  
  
prognosis. She just wished she knew more about the conditions of  
  
Jupiter and Venus.  
  
She had checked her computer earlier and confirmed that this  
  
ship was the source of the energy readings she had detected in orbit.  
  
She still wasn't sure who they were, but they obviously had no  
  
connection with the Negaverse. Hopefully they were friendly.  
  
She heard someone approaching from behind her. Turning, she saw  
  
one of the men who had been in the park. Now he was dressed  
  
similarly to others she had seen here; boots, black pants and a blue  
  
shirt that had an arrow-like symbol over the left breast. But what  
  
really got her attention was his ears.  
  
They were pointed.  
  
"Greetings," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am  
  
Spock, first officer of the Enterprise."  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury."  
  
He raised one eyebrow. "Interesting. I noticed during the  
  
battle that some of your associates referred to each other by various  
  
astronomical appellations. Is that the case for the entire group?"  
  
"Yes," she answered with a nod. "We're the Sailor Scouts.  
  
That's Sailor Moon, and this is Sailor Mars." She looked around the  
  
room nervously. "I'm... not sure where Sailor Jupiter and Sailor  
  
Venus are."  
  
"Your other friends are currently in surgery," Spock told her.  
  
At her sudden look of concern he added, "I would not be too worried.  
  
Dr. McCoy and Dr. M'Benga are excellent surgeons, among the best in  
  
Starfleet. I am quite certain that Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus  
  
will make complete recoveries."  
  
"I hope you're right..." she said softly.  
  
After a moment, "If you will come with me, Captain Kirk would  
  
like to have a word with you."  
  
"I don't know..." She glanced over at the two unconscious  
  
Scouts.  
  
"There is nothing more you can do for your friends by remaining.  
  
Since we are obviously faced by a mutual opponent, logic dictates  
  
that we foment a rapid exchange of information so we can develop a  
  
mutual strategy." Seeing that she was still hesitant, he added, "If  
  
you wish, I can arrange for us to be notified upon any change to their  
  
conditions, no matter how slight."  
  
She nodded reluctantly and followed him. She knew in a way he  
  
was right but part of her didn't want to leave until she knew that  
  
they were all OK. As she followed Spock, another thought struck her.  
  
What had happened to Luna and Artemis?  
  
  
  
Luna touched the forcefield experimentally, and uttered a small  
  
yowl of pain. One of the guards outside looked down at her. "Be  
  
careful, kitty. Touching that force field could scorch your paws  
  
off."  
  
She shot him a dirty look, then retreated to the rear of the room  
  
where Artemis was sulking.  
  
"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" she demanded in a  
  
low voice.  
  
"It's not my fault we're stuck here," he maintained in the same  
  
manner.  
  
"Not your fault?!? You nearly clawed that man's hand off!"  
  
Artemis motioned frantically for her to keep her voice down.  
  
The guard looked inside for a moment, then returned his attention to  
  
the hallway. "It wasn't that bad."  
  
"Bad enough that the guard shot you with that weapon of theirs.  
  
And they got me as well. It's lucky for us that we were only  
  
rendered unconscious for a while." She sighed, exasperated. "Did you  
  
have to go bezerk like that? We'd probably be in that 'sickbay'  
  
place  
  
they mentioned if you hadn't!"  
  
The white cat glared at her. "You heard what they were saying  
  
about us. They were about to 'beam' us down, which tells me we  
  
wouldn't be anywhere near them. And if it had been Serena injured  
  
like that and they had tried to keep you away, Luna, you'd have gone a  
  
little ballistic too."  
  
She nodded, conceding his point. "Perhaps you're right."  
  
Glancing about the room, she added, "On a brighter note, I don't think  
  
these people mean the Scouts any ill will. I'm not sensing anything  
  
evil about this place."  
  
Artemis came out of his brooding state long enough to glance  
  
around himself. "You're right. But there's a hint of malice, as if  
  
someone from the Negaverse was here for a brief time."  
  
"Yes," agreed Luna. "Malachite, perhaps. He probably stole  
  
that crystal from here. But where is here? And what was that  
  
crystal?"  
  
"Good questions," Artemis said. "We'll just have to wait for  
  
the answers."  
  
  
  
The medical technician ran the test one more time, and nodded in  
  
satisfaction. "No lasting injuries, sir," she told her captain, "but  
  
you're going to have a sore neck for a few days."  
  
"Better than being strangled," Kirk replied with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." He went into the door, where his first officer was  
  
patiently waiting with one of their guests. "I told the good doctor  
  
I was fine, but he still insists on being a mother hen."  
  
"A wise precaution, nonetheless. Dr. McCoy's dedication to the  
  
health of the crew is well noted," Spock stated.  
  
Kirk allowed himself a small grin. "You'd better not let Bones  
  
hear you talk like that. He'll accuse you of becoming more human."  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow, but made no other comment. "Captain,  
  
this is Sailor Mercury, of the Sailor Scouts."  
  
He extended a hand, "I'm Captain James T. Kirk, of the Federation  
  
Starship Enterprise. Welcome aboard. I wish the circumstances were  
  
different."  
  
"Likewise." Her gaze flickered in the general direction of the  
  
surgery.  
  
At Kirk's unspoken question, Spock said, "Dr. McCoy and Dr.  
  
M'Benga are in surgery with the two more severely injured Sailor  
  
Scouts. The others have sustain relatively minor injuries and have  
  
been treated."  
  
"I see," Kirk mused. "And the felines we picked up?"  
  
"Secure."  
  
'Felines? Secure?' Mercury perked up on hearing this. "One  
  
white, the other black, each with a crescent moon marking?" At  
  
Spock's nod, "They're with us. Are they here? On this ship?"  
  
"They are currently in the brig," Spock replied.  
  
"What?!?" Mercury was aghast by this development. "They're  
  
harmless!"  
  
"You may inform Chief Kyle of that fact," Spock replied evenly.  
  
"He sustained severe lacerations from the white feline."  
  
"Artemis," she said softly. "He's probably just worried about  
  
Sailor Venus. They've been together for some time." At their puzzled  
  
looks, she added, "I'll explain later. I know we've got a lot of  
  
things to talk about, but could they be brought here first? Or  
  
perhaps I could bring them myself? I could keep them from...  
  
overreacting."  
  
Kirk looked thoughtful. "I don't see why not. Mr. Spock, why  
  
don't you escort Sailor Mercury to the brig. In the meantime, I'm  
  
going to check on things on the bridge. Afterwards, we can try to  
  
sort this out."  
  
  
  
The guard came to attention as Spock came up to the brig entrance  
  
with Sailor Mercury beside him. "...so you're half human?" she was  
  
saying.  
  
"Correct. My mother is from Earth, and my father is from the  
  
planet Vulcan." To the guard he said, "Deactivate the forcefield."  
  
"Yes, sir." The guard snapped the controls to the 'off'  
  
position,  
  
and the forcefield barring the entrance shut down. Mercury entered  
  
the room, and Luna jumped into her arms.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, Amy," she whispered.  
  
"Same here," she whispered back. "Don't worry, I think we're  
  
among friends."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Sickbay. I'm taking you there. Mina and Lita are in surgery.  
  
Raye and Serena seem to be fine, more or less." She turned and handed  
  
the black feline to the Vulcan. "Could you carry Luna, while I carry  
  
Artemis? That way we don't have to worry about him scratching someone  
  
else." Artemis meowed in protest.  
  
"Of course," Spock responded with his customary calmness.  
  
Mercury  
  
handed Luna to him and bent down to pick Artemis up. Thus she missed  
  
the sudden expressions of shock on both Spock's and Luna's faces.  
  
Uttering a loud screech, the cat leapt out of his grasp and landed on  
  
the bench then turned to stare at Spock.  
  
"Huh?" Mercury looked between the two, confused as to what was  
  
going on. The guard also became more alert at these developments, and  
  
put a hand on his phaser.  
  
"Fascinating..." Spock turned to the crewman. "That will be  
  
all, ensign. Dismissed."  
  
The redshirt looked doubtful. "Sir, are you sure..."  
  
"I said dismissed, ensign!" the first officer said in a slightly  
  
louder tone. The guard nodded in acknowledgement and retreated down  
  
the corridor. Spock turned back to Mercury. "You did not say that  
  
these cats were sentient."  
  
Mercury gasped. "How did you..."  
  
"He's a telepath, Mercury," Luna responded. "I felt him touch my  
  
mind."  
  
"A touch telepath," Spock corrected. "Typically my psi shields  
  
keep out unwanted contacts during physical contact, but I did not  
  
anticipate a sentient mind in a feline form. Thus my shielding was  
  
not at the appropriate level. My apologies for the intrusion."  
  
"No harm done," responded the cat. "Shall we continue to  
  
sickbay?"  
  
"Of course," Spock replied. Steeling his defenses, he picked  
  
Luna up again. "Once we are there, we have much to discuss."  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes. "Whoa, that was one weird dream..."  
  
Her voice trailed off when she got a good look at her surroundings.  
  
It wasn't a dream, after all. "Raye! Are you OK? Where are the  
  
others? Where are we?"  
  
"Ask me again when the room stops spinning," she grumbled, slowly  
  
sitting up.  
  
"Oh, good, you're OK." Then she frowned, "But how'd you get  
  
hurt?"  
  
"You're head conked into mine when you fell down, that's how,"  
  
Mars snapped.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right." She felt her head tentatively. "So  
  
how come my head doesn't hurt?"  
  
"Because there's nothing up there to damage?"  
  
Sailor Moon went through a sudden mood change and started  
  
snarling at Mars. "WHAT?!?"  
  
Further argument was forestalled by Mercury's arrival with  
  
Artemis. "Well, I see you two have recovered."  
  
"More or less," Mars answered.  
  
"Hey, where's Luna?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"She's having a discussion in private with Mr. Spock," Artemis  
  
replied.  
  
"Spock? That's a weird name," Mars said.  
  
"I doubt that's true for him. After all, he's not human," said  
  
Mercury.  
  
  
  
"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Luna sat upon the table  
  
in McCoy's office. Spock sat himself down in the chair facing her.  
  
"There is a great deal of information to exchange between the two  
  
of us. In the interests of expediency, I suggest the Vulcan Mind  
  
Meld."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It is a Vulcan telepathic technique. Utilizing my abilities,  
  
our minds will temporarily merge, becoming effectively one mind.  
  
Considering the vast area of information we have to exchange, it seems  
  
the most logical means to do so."  
  
"I agree," said Luna. "Please proceed."  
  
Spock folded his hands in front of his chest, beginning the  
  
mental preparations for the meld. After a moment, he placed both  
  
hands on opposite sides of Luna's head. Her head was too small for  
  
the usual contact points, so he improvised as best he could. "My mind  
  
to your mind," he intoned as he formed the link. "Your thoughts to  
  
my thoughts." The connection was forged, and the two minds became  
  
one.  
  
Images poured through the meld. Memories of the Silver  
  
Millennium, of the Moon Kingdom. The joy Luna felt watching the  
  
Scouts grow in power. Her friendship with the Princess. Watching  
  
her fall in love with Prince Darien.  
  
Other memories, these horrific. Beryl's attack on the Moon  
  
Kingdom. Watching as it is completely destroyed. The Scouts valiant,  
  
but futile struggle against the invader. Her sadness at seeing  
  
Darien and Serena killed by the Negaforce. Queen Serenity's use of  
  
the Silver Crystal and her ultimate sacrifice. The cold sleep  
  
capsule.  
  
Reawakening. Finding Serena, Sailor Moon. Searching for the  
  
other Scouts. Her frustration with Serena. Looking for the Princess  
  
reborn, never realizing that she was under her nose all along.  
  
Spock's memories flowed through the meld also. His struggle  
  
growing up on Vulcan. Joining Starfleet despite his father's wishes,  
  
and attending the Academy. The years of silence with his father,  
  
Sarek. The assignment to the Enterprise. His service under first  
  
Captain Pike and later, Captain Kirk. His reconciliation with Sarek.  
  
The travels and adventure of the Enterprise and her crew. The  
  
ship's  
  
transition to this universe. The theft of the crystals.  
  
Mutual memories of the recent battle were also exchanged. Luna's  
  
horror at watching the Scouts fall wounded one by one. Spock's  
  
concern for his captain and friend as Obsidian choked him. Their  
  
return to the Enterprise.  
  
After several minutes, Spock opened his eyes and released his  
  
hold on Luna. They regarded each other for several moments.  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
  
  
McCoy walked tiredly into his office, only to find Spock sitting  
  
there. The Vulcan rose as he entered. "My apologies for the  
  
intrusion, Doctor, but I required privacy."  
  
"Something wrong with your quarters?" McCoy grumbled, then waved  
  
him off. "Forget it. I'm too tired to argue right now, Spock." He  
  
glanced momentarily at the black cat in the office with them, but  
  
shook it off.  
  
"What are the current conditions of your patients?"  
  
McCoy sighed. "M'Benga completed work on the blonde just before  
  
I finished on the brunette. They're both in recovery right now.  
  
It'll be at least a week before they'll be able to leave here."  
  
"But they will make a complete recovery?"  
  
"Oh, no doubt about it." He could have sworn he heard a sigh of  
  
relief from the cat. Poppycock. "Though their constitutions are  
  
amazing. The injuries they sustained would have killed anyone else.  
  
Even you, Spock."  
  
The Vulcan ignored the half hearted barb. "Very well. I..."  
  
Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the sound of a loud  
  
argument.  
  
"Now what?" McCoy snapped, rushing out of his office.  
  
"Oh, no," Luna moaned, "here we go again."  
  
"Indeed," Spock answered, fully comprehending the source of her  
  
distress.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon glared daggers at Mars. "You take that back!"  
  
"Just telling it like it is."  
  
"Why you --"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Shocked into silence, Mars and Moon gaped at McCoy,  
  
who returned their stares with eyes full of fury. "I don't know what  
  
you two are arguing about, but it will stop this instant! And you!"  
  
He pointed a finger at Mars, "You lie back down this instant, young  
  
lady! You're still recovering from a concussion."  
  
"I'm fine," insisted Sailor Mars, ignoring the fact that room was  
  
spinning. She tried to take a step, but immediately grabbed the bed  
  
for support.  
  
"Sure you are," said McCoy. "Now are you going to get back in  
  
that bed, or do I have to give you a sedative?"  
  
"I think you should do what he says, Mars," Sailor Moon  
  
suggested.  
  
"When did you become a doctor?"  
  
Sailor Moon bristled. "I may not be a doctor, but I know common  
  
sense when I hear it."  
  
"Come on," Mars retorted. "You and common sense..."  
  
"I said stop the bickering!" McCoy interrupted. "I don't have  
  
all day to stand around here constantly breaking up these skirmishes  
  
of yours. I'm a doctor, not a referee! Now if you two can't be  
  
quiet,  
  
I'll arrange a nice long nap." To emphasize his point, he pulled  
  
out  
  
a hypo.  
  
"He's right," Mercury put in. "Can't you keep from arguing for  
  
more than five minutes?"  
  
"Not likely," Artemis muttered. McCoy blinked, suddenly taken  
  
aback. Did he just hear that cat talk?  
  
His speculation was interrupted by the alert klaxon going off  
  
and Uhura's voice from the intercom. "Intruder alert, all decks!  
  
Security to main engineering!"  
  
  
  
Spock snapped open the intercom. "Spock here."  
  
"Spock, we've got multiple intruders reported in main  
  
engineering," Kirk's voice came over the intercom. "Meet me there as  
  
soon as possible."  
  
"Captain, if the intruders are similar to the creature we faced  
  
earlier, we may need the assistance of the Sailor Scouts to deal  
  
with them." Luna was already rushing out of the office.  
  
"Good idea. Bring as many of them as you can with you.  
  
Kirk out."  
  
  
  
Luna bounded up by Sailor Moon. "It's the Negaverse!" McCoy's  
  
jaw dropped. First teenage girls with superpowers, now a talking  
  
cat.  
  
What next? "They're attacking this ship. All of you need to get to  
  
the engineering section to help. And that includes Venus and Jupiter  
  
as well!" Mars groaned and tried to rise.  
  
"Now just a damned minute!" McCoy's voice rang out. OK, maybe  
  
there was a talking cat around here, but he was still the CMO of this  
  
ship. "Only you two," pointing to Sailor Moon and Mercury, "are  
  
cleared to leave. The others are confined to Sickbay."  
  
"Be that as it may, Doctor," Spock said, "We need them in  
  
engineering. Now."  
  
"Spock, you know as well as I do that's impossible."  
  
"Not quite doctor," the Vulcan insisted. "Sailor Moon can heal  
  
the others by utilizing the Moon Healing Power."  
  
"The what?!? How the blazes do you know that, Spock?" snapped  
  
McCoy.  
  
"As a result of a mind meld I conducted with Luna," Spock  
  
replied, indicating the black cat.  
  
McCoy glanced back and forth between the feline and the first  
  
officer. "You had a mind meld with a CAT!! Are you out of your  
  
Vulcan mind?"  
  
"I hope not," said Luna. "That could have serious repercussions  
  
for my mental stability."  
  
Artemis looked dumbfounded. "Luna!" McCoy stared speechlessly  
  
at the white cat. TWO talking cats?  
  
"Fascinating," Spock said. "I don't think I have ever seen the  
  
doctor at such a loss for words. Much as I would like to have a  
  
logical debate with you doctor, there isn't time." He turned to  
  
Sailor Moon. "The five of you are needed in engineering immediately.  
  
I suggest you heal you friends and make your way there posthaste."  
  
"Right!" she said as she pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand.  
  
Recovering slightly, McCoy eyed her skeptically. "And just what  
  
do you think that will do?" he asked. "Do you think you can wave  
  
your magic wand and make everyone better?"  
  
"Something like that," responded Sailor Moon as Spock raised one  
  
eyebrow. It would seem that Doctor McCoy would be in for another  
  
shock. "Just stay right there, and I'll show you!"  
  
  
  
"Och, not again!" Scotty snapped as he ducked down into cover,  
  
hoping that his precious engines wouldn't be too badly damaged. The  
  
security forces present had been able to prevent the creatures from  
  
damaging any critical systems, but it was too evenly matched to be  
  
sure as to the outcome. He heard the sound of the doors opening and  
  
sighed, relieved that reinforcements had finally arrived.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon!" a teenaged voice proclaimed. "The champion  
  
of justice! I right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means  
  
you!"  
  
"It's the Sailor Scouts!" hissed a fear laden voice.  
  
"What the devil?" Scotty muttered. He risked a look into the  
  
combat zone and gasped. Five teenage girls stood in the door,  
  
confronting the monsters that had invaded the Enterprise engine room.  
  
"Are they out of their minds?" he wondered. "Those lasses have nae  
  
got a prayer!"  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES... BLAST!" The engine room was suddenly filled  
  
with fog.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER... CRASH!"  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM... SMASH!"  
  
"MARS FIRE... IGNITE!"  
  
Flashes of lightning, intense beams of light and balls of fire  
  
showered through the engine room, disintegrating most of the invaders.  
  
The last youma remaining looked around wildly before he heard "MOON  
  
TIARA.... MAGIC!" and was himself disintegrated. "Well, that was  
  
easy!"  
  
"Easy?" The security squad looked around in amazement as the  
  
fog cleared. These teenagers had mopped up a horde of creatures in a  
  
matter of seconds that they had been struggling just to contain for  
  
the last five minutes!  
  
"I dinna believe it," Scotty muttered as he came out of cover and  
  
walked up to the one that seemed to be the leader. "I dinna know who  
  
ye are, but thank ye all the same."  
  
The doors whooshed open as Kirk entered the engine room at this  
  
point, followed shortly by Spock. A quick glance of the Scouts  
  
standing in the room amid several piles of dust and ash told him that  
  
the situation was well in hand. "Thanks for your assistance."  
  
"No problem," said Sailor Moon, with Mercury and Mars concurring.  
  
"Piece of pie," Venus said with a wide grin and flashing a "V for  
  
Victory", drawing several incredulous looks from the engine room  
  
personnel.  
  
Jupiter said nothing, but was staring wide-eyed at Kirk. "Wow.  
  
He looks just like my old boyfriend." As one, the Scouts uttered a  
  
loud groan, while both of Spock's eyebrows went upward.  
  
"Um... thanks... I think," Kirk stammered. He quickly excused  
  
himself and went over to Scotty. Jupiter continued to stare at him.  
  
"How's it look, Scotty?"  
  
"I just managed to install the crystal before this bunch of  
  
wraiths appeared," Scotty said. He glanced at the engineering status  
  
board and nodded satisfactorily. "It does nae look like anything was  
  
damaged during the fight. Warp power is now available."  
  
"Good," Kirk responded. "Activate the cloaking device."  
  
"Captain, I would nae draw too much power from the mains," the  
  
scotsman cautioned, "not when we only have the one crystal available.  
  
Too much power through it and it'll blow for sure."  
  
"Leaving us right back were we started. Draw power from the warp  
  
engines for the cloaking device only. All other systems are to run  
  
off impulse." Nodding, Scotty leaned over activated several controls  
  
on the main board.  
  
"Cloaking device?" Venus said. "What's that?"  
  
"A device to render us invisible to most forms of detection,"  
  
Spock responded.  
  
"Cool!" Jupiter cried. "A stealth starship!"  
  
"Colloquially expressed..." the Vulcan observed, "but essentially  
  
correct."  
  
  
  
Malachite frowned. The starship had faded from detection moments  
  
ago, but not in the way he had expected.  
  
"Malachite!" Beryl yelled.  
  
The general started. "Yes, my queen?"  
  
"I believe I had ordered you to supervise the collection of  
  
energy needed to release the Negaforce. Why have you not done so?"  
  
He bowed to her. "Forgive me, my queen, but I was taking steps  
  
to be sure the starship could not interfere. I..."  
  
Beryl snorted. "Even if they knew our exact plans, there is  
  
nothing they can do to hinder our plans! Supervise the collection of  
  
energy! All else is secondary!!"  
  
"Yes, my queen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time: The Scout have saved the ship from Malachite's latest  
  
attack, and the Enterprise is now safely hidden. But where do they go  
  
from here?  
  
Find out in chapter 4: "Strategy session" 


	4. Chapter 4 - Strategy Session

Sailor Trek  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: "Strategy session"  
  
"Captain's log, supplemental. Thanks to a miraculous recovery  
  
by our guests, the Sailor Scouts, we have successfully repelled  
  
another  
  
boarding attempt by our opponents. Mr. Spock has identified them as  
  
being from what's called "The Negaverse". Our main priority now is  
  
to  
  
locate and recover the remaining crystals."  
  
  
  
"You mean this is a spaceship?!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"Starship," Spock corrected. "The Enterprise is a Constitution  
  
class heavy cruiser, one of only twelve such vessels in Starfleet."  
  
The scene in the briefing room was a rather incongruous one. At  
  
one end of the table, Kirk, McCoy and Scotty were being quietly  
  
briefed by the two moon cats. At the other end, Spock was handling a  
  
similar duty with the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"OK, so you guys are from another universe, where it's the  
  
twenty  
  
third century," Mars summarized. "No Sailor Scouts, no Negaverse.  
  
So  
  
what's the deal with that crystal that youma had?"  
  
"I believe that your question would be best answered when Luna  
  
has finished briefing the captain," Spock replied.  
  
Coincidentally, Luna had finished her exposition on the Sailor  
  
Scouts history, both ancient and recent.  
  
"It's almost to much to believe," McCoy commented.  
  
"When you consider that you're hearing this from a talking cat,  
  
Bones, it's not really that hard," Kirk replied.  
  
"Aye," Scotty agreed. "And considering the way that white  
  
haired  
  
devil popped in and out of engineering like a wraith, along with  
  
those  
  
other beasties."  
  
"White haired devil?" Sailor Moon asked, obviously puzzled.  
  
"I think he means Malachite," Venus chipped in.  
  
"If you mean this individual..." Spock inserted a data cartridge  
  
and an image of Malachite in engineering appeared on the central  
  
monitor. "...then you are correct."  
  
Jupiter's face darkened with barely controlled fury. "That's  
  
Malachite, alright."  
  
"I don't get it," said Venus. "What was he doing here? Lately  
  
all he's been doing is try to steal the Silver Crystal from Sailor  
  
Moon."  
  
"Yeah, usually through some crazy scheme," Mars added.  
  
"Which you always seem to get in the middle of," Artemis quipped.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who went to the 'Moon Princess Skiing  
  
Con--' OW!" Artemis rubbed his now sore nose.  
  
Hoping to prevent the meeting from getting too much out of  
  
order,  
  
Spock responded to Venus' original question. "He stole the ship's  
  
dilithium crystals." Knowing full well what the reaction would be,  
  
Spock brought up a picture of Prince Darien. "Along with this  
  
individual."  
  
"Darien." Though spoken quietly, this one word from Sailor Moon  
  
was filled with emotion.  
  
"I understand from Luna that you and he are quite... close, and  
  
that he has been brainwashed into working for the Negaverse. In that  
  
respect, I'm sorry," Kirk said sympathetically. Then, in a more  
  
strident tone, "However, I now have two crewmen dead as a result of  
  
all  
  
this. One during our battle to recover the crystal; and the other  
  
when these two stole them in the first place. I want to know is why."  
  
Sailor Moon looked horrified. "Dead? Did... did Darien...?"  
  
"Negative," Spock said, shaking his head. "Darien had already  
  
departed the ship by that point. Malachite was directly responsible  
  
for the crewman's death."  
  
"Aye, he was," Scotty stated. "But he was in a quick enough  
  
hurry  
  
to leave once the crystals were taken."  
  
"So the operative question is: why did they steal the dilithium  
  
crystals in the first place?" Kirk said.  
  
"Well, if we knew what dilithium was, maybe we could help," Mars  
  
said.  
  
"A logical request," Spock replied. "Dilithium is a crystalline  
  
substance which is an essential element to our ship's main power  
  
source.  
  
In simple terms, it serves as an energy magnifier, amplifying the  
  
energy output from our matter-antimatter intermix chamber to power  
  
the  
  
ship's warp drive system. Five crystals are used in total. Four as  
  
primaries, with the fifth serving as a reserve."  
  
"If you don't understand him, don't worry," said McCoy. "I work  
  
with him everyday, and I still don't understand him."  
  
"It can amplify all forms of energy?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Correct."  
  
The blue haired Scout looked thoughtful. "But if it can amplify  
  
energy, including organic energy, then..." Her voice trailed off as  
  
she considered the implications. "Oh, no!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"They could use the crystals to amplify an amount of negative  
  
organic energy, producing enough to recharge and release the  
  
Negaforce!"  
  
"That doesn't sound good," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Of course not! It's disastrous!" exclaimed Luna. "If they're  
  
able to release the Negaforce, they'll be unstoppable!"  
  
"Alright, already, Luna! I got his drift!"  
  
"Once the Negaforce has been released, the forces of the  
  
Negaverse  
  
will strive to conquer this Earth," Spock said. "Once they have  
  
accomplished this, I believe it is likely that they will attempt to  
  
spread their influence to our universe. The Federation itself could  
  
be  
  
at risk."  
  
"Agreed. Our best strategy is to locate and retrieve the  
  
crystals  
  
before they can be used in that manner," said Kirk. "Any luck in  
  
that  
  
department, Mr. Spock?"  
  
The Vulcan scowled. "Unfortunately, we have made little  
  
progress  
  
in even locating the missing crystals. Since they are in another  
  
dimension, it seems unlikely that we will be able to locate them  
  
unless  
  
Beryl and her forces return them to this plane of reality."  
  
"By then, it'll be too late," said Artemis.  
  
"There must be some way to locate the crystals," McCoy blurted.  
  
"I am open to suggestions, Doctor," Spock replied, as  
  
imperturbable as  
  
ever.  
  
"I might be able to help," said Sailor Mercury. She opened her  
  
computer and began manipulating the keyboard. "I've been having some  
  
success scanning into the Negaverse. Unfortunately, the range is  
  
quite limited."  
  
Spock eyed the minicomputer intently. "Remarkable. May I  
  
examine it?"  
  
"Certainly." She handed the computer to Spock. The Vulcan  
  
examined it closely for several moments, seemingly entranced, then  
  
began operating it tentatively.  
  
"Fascinating." The first officer's voice had an almost...  
  
reverent tone to it.  
  
McCoy looked on with a bemused expression. "Don't look now,  
  
Jim,  
  
but I think he's in love." This caused Mercury to blush a bright red.  
  
"Doctor, that is most illogical. I am merely examining a most  
  
fascinating piece of equipment," Spock replied.  
  
"I'll bet," McCoy retorted in a low voice. Mercury turned even  
  
redder, and the other scouts began to giggle.  
  
"Doctor, you are fully aware that, as a Vulcan, I am quite  
  
incapable of the emotions you are implying," Spock continued as if  
  
there were no interruption.  
  
"That you'll admit to," McCoy challenged.  
  
Spock ignored McCoy's last remark. "Captain, I believe that  
  
Sailor Mercury's computer will be able to locate our stolen crystals  
  
if it is interfaced with the ship's main computer. We can then  
  
utilize the ships sensors and scan directly into the Negaverse."  
  
"If Sailor Mercury is agreeable..." Kirk began.  
  
She nodded vigorously. "Of course. Anything I can do to help."  
  
"Very well. Mr Spock, you and Sailor Mercury will proceed with  
  
the interface and begin scanning for the stolen crystals."  
  
"Jim, even if we locate the crystals, how are we going to get  
  
them back? It's not likely we can beam them out of another  
  
dimension,"  
  
said McCoy.  
  
Kirk eyed his first officer. "He's got a point, Spock. Any  
  
suggestions?"  
  
"Not at this time, Captain. However, I do have the beginnings  
  
of a theory based on the method Malachite used to board the ship.  
  
I shall explore the possibilities after setting up the scanning run  
  
for the crystals." At a nod from his captain, Spock left the  
  
briefing  
  
room, with Sailor Mercury following.  
  
McCoy pointed to the Scouts. "In the meantime, I want the lot  
  
of you back in sickbay."  
  
"Why? We're fine," Mars protested.  
  
"Maybe so, thanks to that Moon Crystal thingamajig, but I still  
  
want you checked over to be sure. So don't give me any grief!"  
  
Kirk chuckled. "I know from personal experience that it's  
  
impossible to argue with the doctor."  
  
"Gee, he must be related to Mars."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
  
  
"There!" Sailor Mercury said. She looked up at Spock, who was  
  
standing next to her by the bridge science station. "I've  
  
established  
  
the linkup to the main computer."  
  
"Impressive," Spock stated. "I had anticipated that it would  
  
take much longer to complete the interface."  
  
"Well, my computer is designed to be easy to use." She looked  
  
somewhat apologetic. "And... it is somewhat more powerful than your  
  
ship's computer." Her soft spoken statement drew several amazed  
  
looks from the other members of the bridge crew. Even Spock looked a  
  
bit taken back by this.  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"I'll need the specifications on dilithium crystal structure  
  
before  
  
I can set up the scanning protocols."  
  
"Very well." Spock activated the audio link to the library  
  
computer. "Computer, access files on dilithium structure and  
  
transfer  
  
them along the established linkup."  
  
"Working..." The computer made various clicking and whirring  
  
noises as it complied with the command. "...complete."  
  
Sailor Mercury tapped several keys on her computer and nodded in  
  
satisfaction. "Yes, they're here. I'll modify the scanning program  
  
now." She began working furiously on the small computer.  
  
As she was doing so, the turbolift doors opened, and Kirk strode  
  
onto the bridge. "Any progress, Mr. Spock?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. Sailor Mercury is configuring her computer to  
  
scan  
  
the Negaverse. We should be ready to begin momentarily."  
  
"Mr. Spock," said Sulu, "I've completed the sensor sweeps you  
  
asked for."  
  
Spock nodded. After a questioning glance from the Captain, he  
  
said "I asked Mr. Sulu scan the surrounding space for spatial  
  
distortions while I was assisting Sailor Mercury. If my theory is  
  
correct, Malachite is using a spatial distortion to transport himself  
  
between this dimension and the Negaverse."  
  
"Can we do the same?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"I see. What have you found, Mr. Sulu?"  
  
"I located three spatial distortions in the Earth-Moon system.  
  
Two are on Earth itself -- one at the North Polar region and the  
  
other  
  
in Japan. The third is located on the moon, here..." He tapped a  
  
control, bringing an image of the moon on the main viewscreen. There  
  
was a blinking light on one of the mare. "...in the Sea of Serenity."  
  
Kirk regarded the image for a moment. "Well, Spock? Can we use  
  
these distortions to beam the crystals out of the Negaverse?"  
  
Spock examined the readouts on Sulu's viewer for a moment. "Not  
  
directly. However, if we produce a modulated subspace field at the  
  
sight of one of the distortions, it should create a dimensional  
  
interconnecting corridor. We should then be able to direct a  
  
transporter beam directly into the Negaverse. If necessary, it would  
  
allow for communications as well."  
  
"It'll take a lot of power to generate the field," Scotty said.  
  
"But the impulse engines have enough to do the job."  
  
Spock shook his head. "Negative, Mr. Scott. The field  
  
generator  
  
must be located as close to the site of the distortion as possible."  
  
"It'll have to be a shuttlecraft then," replied the engineer.  
  
He  
  
sighed. "I think it's got the power reserves needed, but it'll be a  
  
near thing."  
  
"I suggest using the lunar site, Captain," said Spock. "A  
  
shuttle would be too visible at one of the sites on Earth."  
  
"Agreed. How long to make the necessary modifications, Scotty?"  
  
"Not long, sir. I'll get right on it." The engineer headed for  
  
the turbolift and left the bridge.  
  
Mercury looked up from her computer. "There. The scanning  
  
program  
  
is complete. I'm initiating scans of the Negaverse... now." She  
  
tapped on the keyboard, and the words 'Scan in progress' appeared on  
  
the screen.  
  
"Good work," said Kirk.  
  
Spock glanced at the science station. "The scans of the  
  
Negaverse  
  
should be completed by the time Mr. Scott has finished the shuttle  
  
modifications."  
  
"Excuse me," said Sailor Mercury. "Could you tell me where the  
  
other Scouts are?"  
  
"I've assigned them temporary quarters," replied Kirk. "Luna  
  
suggested that it would be a good idea for them to get some rest,  
  
once McCoy had finished with them." He smiled slightly when she  
  
fought  
  
back a yawn. "And I think it would be a good idea for you, too."  
  
"Yes, I think you're right. Could someone please show me the  
  
way?"  
  
Kirk motioned to a security guard, who followed Mercury into the  
  
turbolift.  
  
  
  
"Here you are," the guard said. "You and Sailor Moon have been  
  
assigned these quarters."  
  
Mercury thanked the guard and entered. The room was darker than  
  
the corridor had been, but not much since the ship was observing  
  
'nighttime' conditions. It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust.  
  
Suddenly feeling very tired, she allowed the transformation to  
  
reverse  
  
itself as she made her way into the bedroom.  
  
Serena was sitting up in the bed, reading something on the  
  
viewer.  
  
Luna had curled herself up on the bed, and at least gave the  
  
appearance of sleeping. Serena looked up when she came into the  
  
room.  
  
"Hi, Amy. How'd it go with you and Spock?"  
  
"Good. The linkup to the main computer went fairly smoothly.  
  
The  
  
scanning program is running now. They'll call us if anything  
  
develops."  
  
She gave her a sly look. "Are you sure that's all you two were  
  
doing?" Amy colored slightly at the insinuation.  
  
"Serena! We were working!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Luna came to her rescue. "That's enough, Serena. Both of you  
  
should get some sleep now."  
  
"Oh, all right. Just let me finish this one book."  
  
"What are you reading?" Amy asked, curious despite herself.  
  
Serena turned the viewer towards her with flourish. "Ta daa!"  
  
Amy took one look, then bowed her head in disappointment. With  
  
the entire literature of the Federation to chose from, Serena was  
  
reading comic books!  
  
  
  
The buzzing from the intercom woke them up. Serena screamed  
  
"I'm going to be so late!" and tried frantically to get ready for  
  
school before realizing where she was.  
  
Luna hopped onto the table and answered the call. "Yes?"  
  
"Spock here. The captain and I will be meeting you there in  
  
five  
  
minutes." With a click, the intercom went silent.  
  
Amy checked her watch. "It's only been four hours. I wonder  
  
what's  
  
happened."  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," Luna replied. "Hurry up you two,  
  
and  
  
transform."  
  
The door buzzed five minutes later, and they greeted Kirk and  
  
Spock  
  
as they entered. The others followed them in. "The good news is that  
  
the scanning program worked like a charm, and we've got a location  
  
for  
  
the crystals. The bad news is that it looks like our opponents are  
  
on  
  
the move. Uhura has monitored reports of people fainting or  
  
complaining  
  
of weakness."  
  
"They're gathering energy to release the Negaforce," Artemis  
  
said.  
  
"That was my analysis," Spock replied. He handed Mercury her  
  
computer. "Unfortunately, it forces us to take action before we can  
  
adequately prepare ourselves."  
  
"You can't beam the crystals out?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Kirk replied. "The sensor resolution was only  
  
good enough to pinpoint a general location, not good enough for a  
  
transporter lock. If we want them back we're going to have to go  
  
after  
  
them ourselves." The captain looked hesitant. "Look, I can't order  
  
you to do this. To avoid our presence from contaminating your  
  
universe,  
  
my crew and I must attempt to retrieve the crystals. But it's not  
  
your  
  
responsibility. If you wish, I can have you beamed back to..."  
  
"Don't say another word, captain," Sailor Moon interrupted.  
  
"We're in. We're going to help."  
  
"Thank you," Kirk said as they exited the room. "Luna, Artemis;  
  
Mr. Spock will escort you to the shuttlebay."  
  
"Why?" Artemis asked.  
  
"The shuttle is carrying equipment to generate a subspace field  
  
that will enable us to transport directly to the Negaverse," Spock  
  
explained. "We've determined that the optimal point to produce the  
  
field is in the center of what was the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"And since you've been there before, I want you to accompany Mr.  
  
Scott on the Galileo," Kirk added.  
  
"I don't know how much help we can be, but anything we can do,"  
  
Luna answered. Before leaving she turned to the Scouts. "Good luck."  
  
"We'll meet Commander Giotto and his security detail in the  
  
transporter room," Kirk said after they left. "Once the Galileo is  
  
in  
  
position we'll beam in. I would have preferred more time to drill  
  
our  
  
forces in working together, but that's not possible.  
  
"Ready or not, we're going to the Negaverse."  
  
  
  
Next Time: The combined forces of the Sailor Scouts and the  
  
Enterprise  
  
crew are poised to strike into the heart of the Negaverse. They must  
  
recover the dilithium crystals before they can be used to unleash the  
  
Negaforce.  
  
Stay tuned for part 5: "...once more into the breach..." 


	5. Chapter 5 - Once more into the breach

Sailor Trek  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - "...once more into the breach..."  
  
"Captain's log, Stardate 5048.5 I am leading a landing party,  
  
accompanied by the Sailor Scouts, in an effort to recover the stolen  
  
crystals. We must accomplish this before Beryl can use them to release  
  
the Negaforce."  
  
  
  
Seven pillars of light, a mix of orange and blue instead of the  
  
usual red and orange, illuminated a deserted corridor. After  
  
materializing, the security detail readied their phaser rifles while  
  
Spock scanned the area. Seeing the area was secure for the moment,  
  
Kirk pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise. The area is  
  
secure. Send the rest of them in." Six more energy columns appeared,  
  
resolving into the forms of the Sailor Scouts and Doctor McCoy.  
  
McCoy shivered after the materialization process was complete.  
  
"And I thought a normal trip through the transporter was bad."  
  
"Really?" remarked Sailor Moon. "I kind of liked it."  
  
McCoy shot her a pained look.  
  
Kirk grinned slightly and opened his communicator again.  
  
"Landing party down safe, Uhura. We'll maintain communications  
  
silence until the mission is accomplished."  
  
"Yes, sir. Enter..." Uhura's voice trailed off. "Sir, Mr.  
  
Scott needs to speak with you."  
  
"Very well, Lieutenant. Kirk out." He adjusted a control on  
  
his communicator. "Kirk to Galileo. What's wrong, Scotty?"  
  
"We've got a power supply problem, sir. When the transporter  
  
beam went through the field, it caused a massive power drain, worse  
  
than I expected. The Galileo's reserves were almost drained. I  
  
dinnae  
  
know if there'll be enough for when ye want to beam out."  
  
"Understood. Kirk out." He looked over at Spock. "Tricorder  
  
readings, Mr. Spock?"  
  
"There is substantial interference in the area, Captain," he  
  
reported. The Vulcan was still busy scanning the area with his  
  
tricorder, while Sailor Mercury had been doing likewise with her  
  
computer since she beamed in. "Tricorder range is extremely limited.  
  
I am unable to locate the crystals."  
  
Mercury looked up from her scanning. "I've found them!  
  
Approximately five hundred meters in that direction." She pointed up  
  
the tunnel.  
  
"All right!" said Jupiter. "Let's go!"  
  
"Commander Giotto, you heard the lady."  
  
"Yes sir," stated the security chief. Turning to his team,  
  
"Advance pattern alpha. Anderson, you've got point." One of the  
  
security detail nodded and went to the head of the formation. The  
  
group walked slowly down the tunnel, silent save for the sound of the  
  
tricorders scanning the area. Eventually they came to a point were  
  
the tunnel open up into a large cavern. Anderson moved into the  
  
cavern cautiously. He turned to face a sudden rustling noise behind  
  
him. "Captain, look ..." he began, but his warning cry ended in a  
  
strangled shriek.  
  
One of the other guards fired his phaser at the youma standing  
  
over Anderson, and it vanished in a haze of red light. More youma  
  
came charging out into the cavern and rushed the landing party,  
  
threatening to overwhelm them.  
  
Mercury jumped into action. "MERCURY BUBBLES... BLAST!"  
  
A thick fog formed in the area, causing the charging youma to  
  
hesitate, confused. Somehow, the security detail was still able to  
  
pick out their targets. The phasers rifles fired in unison and  
  
several of the youma vanished.  
  
A few were able to withstand phaser energy. Having shaken off  
  
the fog-induced confusion, they charged among the security guards.  
  
Then the Scouts joined the action.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM... SMASH!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER... CRASH!"  
  
"MARS FIRE... IGNITE!"  
  
As they had in the engineering room, the Scouts' attacks ripped  
  
through the onrushing youma, leaving only one left. It jumped Giotto  
  
and brandished it's claws, ready to disembowel him. Several of the  
  
guards fired at it in a desperate attempt to save the security chief,  
  
but to no avail.  
  
"MOON TIARA... MAGIC!" Sailor Moon's tiara tore the youma in  
  
half, leaving only a pile of dust atop the security chief. She helped  
  
him to his feet. "You okay?"  
  
"I am now. Thanks."  
  
"Hey, not a problem." she replied. Giotto retrieved his phaser  
  
rifle and moved into the cavern.  
  
McCoy examined Anderson briefly and shook his head sadly. There  
  
wasn't anything he could do for the guard.  
  
"So much for the element of surprise," muttered Kirk. He looked  
  
around at the multiple exits. "Which way?"  
  
After a brief moment of scanning, both Spock and Mercury said  
  
"This way," indicating one of the rear exits. The landing party  
  
reformed and continued on their way.  
  
  
  
The cats looked out from the shuttle onto the ruins of the Moon  
  
Kingdom. "It hasn't changed much since the last time we were here,"  
  
Artemis observed.  
  
Luna nodded in silent agreement. After a time, she turned away  
  
from the window. "I prefer to remember it the way it was before."  
  
"I'm afraid those days are gone, Luna."  
  
"I know. But perhaps they can be once again, if only in another  
  
form." She jumped down from the console, and headed for the rear of  
  
the small ship. "But first we must deal with Beryl. How are things  
  
here, Mr. Scott?"  
  
"We've managed to get the reserves back up. I just hope there  
  
enough left in these bairns to get them back out." The engineer  
  
paused  
  
to make an adjustment. "Baker, keep an eye on the power flow." The  
  
other engineer nodded.  
  
  
  
Malachite materialized in the chamber containing the crystal  
  
apparatus. "Is everything in readiness, Prince Darien?"  
  
"Yes. The crystals are in place. All we need now is a modest  
  
amount of energy to channel through them, and the Negaforce will be  
  
released."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
  
  
"There they are," stated Sailor Mercury.  
  
The landing party had stopped at the entrance of a large cavern,  
  
staying low behind whatever cover they could find. In the center  
  
stood  
  
a large, almost organic looking device. Mounted inside it were the  
  
stolen crystals, arranged linearly.  
  
Kirk frowned. Also inside were Malachite and Darien. And who  
  
knew how many youma were nearby. They headed back a bit. "This isn't  
  
going to be easy," Venus observed quietly.  
  
Spock concentrated for a moment. "I would estimate the odd of  
  
our  
  
success as approximately five thousand two hundred forty seven point  
  
six to one against," he said, drawing several incredulous stares from  
  
the Scouts.  
  
"That's what I like about you, Spock. You're always the  
  
optimist,"  
  
McCoy retorted.  
  
"Still Bones, it's better odds than we had on Organia."  
  
"I was well aware of the capabilities of our opposition there,  
  
Captain. I'm afraid that my estimate of Malachite's abilities may be  
  
somewhat of an underestimate."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Excuse me, but can we get back to business?" Mars snapped.  
  
"She's right, sir," Giotto said. "Whatever we're going to do, I  
  
don't recommend a frontal assault."  
  
"Agreed," Kirk replied. "We haven't got time for anything  
  
fancy,  
  
so here's the plan: Spock and I will work our way through these  
  
tunnels and try and find way to one of those other entrances. Give us  
  
fifteen minutes, then create a diversion. With luck, we'll be able to  
  
get the crystals and then beam right out of here."  
  
Giotto nodded, but Sailor Mars muttered, "Oh, that sounds like a  
  
*great* plan." Her tone indicated that she thought it was anything  
  
but.  
  
"Have you got a better idea?" McCoy retorted.  
  
"Yeah. One of us should go with them."  
  
Venus nodded, "You know what they say: Two's comfortable but  
  
three's company."  
  
"Mars' idea makes sense to me," Jupiter added, ignoring the  
  
latest misquote. "After all, what if you run into a phaserproof  
  
youma?"  
  
"It's only logical," said Mercury.  
  
"You've been around Spock too long."  
  
"Bones..."  
  
"Mars is right," Sailor Moon said, drawing several surprised  
  
looks from the others. "And I'm the one who should go."  
  
Mars was about to object vehemently, but Spock spoke up first.  
  
"She is correct. In their recent battles with Malachite, Sailor Moon  
  
is the only one who has demonstrated the power to face him one on one.  
  
Since the mission of those who stay behind is merely to provide a  
  
distraction, it is logical for the most powerful member of your team  
  
to accompany us." The hot tempered Scout subsided, but still looked  
  
unhappy.  
  
"Let's go, then." The three of them moved off and the others  
  
waited quietly. Ten minutes after they left, several youma entered  
  
the chamber and began moving the apparatus under Malachite's  
  
direction.  
  
"Where are they taking it?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Giotto replied. "If they move it, the  
  
Captain won't be able to get the crystals. We'll have to attack now."  
  
  
  
"Excellent," gloated Malachite. "Soon the Negaforce will be  
  
released."  
  
"Not in your lifetime, negatrash!"  
  
Malachite spun around. "Who...?"  
  
The Sailor Scouts stood by the entrance. "You should know us by  
  
now, Malachite! Those crystals don't belong to you! In the name of  
  
the Venus..."  
  
"...in the name of Mercury..."  
  
"...in the name of Mars..."  
  
"...and in the name of Jupiter..."  
  
"...we'll punish you!" they concluded simultaneously. A keen  
  
observer would have heard the slight groan that come from beyond the  
  
entrance.  
  
Malachite was utterly dumbfounded. "Impossible! You can't all  
  
be here! Obsidian should have injured you badly enough that you  
  
couldn't interfere!"  
  
"Another one of your 'brilliant successes', Malachite?" quipped  
  
Darien.  
  
"It doesn't matter," snarled Malachite. "You were fools to enter  
  
the heart of our domain alone, Sailor Scouts! Especially without your  
  
precious leader!" He motioned the youma carrying the crystal  
  
apparatus. "Destroy them!"  
  
The youma charged the Scouts, only to be met by five phaser  
  
beams. Giotto shifted his aim from a now vaporized youma to  
  
Malachite.  
  
"They didn't come here alone."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you know were you're going?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes," Spock responded. "Tricorder range may be limited, but is  
  
sufficient to map out the immediate area. The entrance we want should  
  
be just around the bend."  
  
When they rounded the curve Spock indicated, they bumped into a  
  
rather large youma that was carrying an equally large crystal. They  
  
gaped at each other for a moment, then the youma charged. Kirk fired  
  
his phaser, but it had much the same effect as when he fired on  
  
Obsidian. Which is to say, none.  
  
Sailor Moon reacted instinctively. "MOON TIARA... MAGIC!"  
  
Spock bent down to examine the crystal that lay amid the dusted  
  
remains of the youma. "Interesting. This appears to be some form of  
  
storage device for bioenergy."  
  
"You mean that's the energy they collected?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Spock nodded.  
  
"Well, this should put a crimp in their plans." Kirk motioned  
  
for them to get back and aimed his phaser at the storage crystal.  
  
He fired and it vanished in a bright flash that was followed closely  
  
by the whine of more phasers being fired. "They're early," muttered  
  
Kirk.  
  
"Commander Giotto is normally quite punctual," Spock noted. "The  
  
situation must have changed." The two officers and the Sailor Scout  
  
ran into the room.  
  
  
  
Malachite watched the display of weapons fire from behind his  
  
force wall. "Very impressive," he said. "But ultimately useless."  
  
The guards hurriedly dodged the energy bolt he sent at them.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the crystals. Sailor Moon glanced at the ongoing  
  
battle. "Hurry! I don't know how long the others can handle  
  
Malachite."  
  
Imperturbable as always, the Vulcan merely nodded. "We need only  
  
two point three minutes to remove the crystals. Then we will be ready  
  
to beam out."  
  
  
  
"MARS FIRE...IGNITE!"  
  
Mars' fireball splashed off Malachite's forcefield. He sent a  
  
blast of energy her way, knocking her off her feet. A security guard  
  
rushed out to pull her into cover.  
  
By this point, the youma had been vaporized, dusted, electrified  
  
or otherwise disposed of. Disposing of Malachite was proving to be  
  
another matter. Giotto and his men kept firing, trying to distract  
  
Malachite from the Scouts as much as possible.  
  
Darien watched the battle. 'Strange,' he thought. 'they don't  
  
seem to be trying to get to...' He glanced back at the crystals.  
  
'...aha! Very clever Captain.'  
  
  
  
"Last one," said Kirk. He moved towards the last crystal. As he  
  
reached for it, a black blur cut across the back of his hand. He  
  
recoiled instinctively, looking at the black rose imbedded in the  
  
wall.  
  
"I don't think so, Captain Kirk." Startled, they turned to face  
  
a masked man in a tuxedo, complete with cape, cane and top hat.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"At your service," he answered, brandishing another black rose.  
  
"And you're not getting those crystals, Captain."  
  
  
  
"What does it take to get to this guy?" muttered Giotto. One of  
  
his men was down, with McCoy tending to his injuries. The remainder  
  
of his squad was maintaining a near constant barrage against  
  
Malachite,  
  
as were the Scouts. So far, all their attacks just bounced off his  
  
force field.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM..."  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER...."  
  
"...SMASH!"  
  
"...CRASH!"  
  
The combined attack seemed ineffective once again, but Giotto  
  
could swear he saw several beads of seat on Malachite's forehead.  
  
Perhaps they where finally beginning to were him down. He aimed his  
  
phaser rifle and pulled the trigger.  
  
The tip of the rifle glowed slightly, but there was no other  
  
reaction. The charge in the power pack was exhausted. He moved  
  
quickly to change it out for a fresh one.  
  
  
  
Kirk drew his phaser. "Get that last crystal, Spock. I'll try  
  
to hold him off."  
  
"Be careful, Captain," Spock advised. "Tuxedo Mask is another  
  
alias for Prince Darien, and was an erstwhile allay of the Sailor  
  
Scouts before he was recently coopted by the Negaverse. He has  
  
abilities akin to the Scouts."  
  
"Your pointy-eared friend is right." Tuxedo Mask smiled and threw  
  
the rose, impaling it on the phaser. "Give it up, Kirk. You haven't  
  
got a chance against me."  
  
Kirk threw the ruined weapon at Tuxedo Mask and charged.  
  
  
  
Malachite flung his arms wide, unleashing a wave of energy.  
  
Giotto felt a wave of nausea as it washed over his position. He  
  
snapped back up again and quickly evaluated the situation. Not good.  
  
Besides himself, only one other security man was still up. The third  
  
had been injured in the last blast, McCoy moving to tend to his  
  
injuries. The Scouts were knocked down, but were slowly getting back  
  
up.  
  
  
  
Kirk hit the ground hard. He got to his feet slowly, trying to  
  
catch his breath. Tuxedo Mask was a lot stronger than he looked, and  
  
he was fast.  
  
"Stay out of my way, Kirk. I don't want to have to hurt you, but  
  
I will if I have to. You're not getting those crystals." He turn to  
  
face Spock.  
  
'Big mistake.' Kirk grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him  
  
around. He punched him in the jaw with a right cross, followed by a  
  
left to his stomach. The two punch combination would have stunned  
  
even  
  
a Vulcan for a few seconds.  
  
Not Tuxedo Mask, apparently. He snarled and lashed out with his  
  
cane, striking Kirk across his face. Again, he fell to the ground,  
  
stunned. 'Maybe not such a big mistake.'  
  
Tuxedo Mask brandished another black rose. "Enough! Stay down  
  
and out of my way, Captain Kirk, or die! You can't possibly win."  
  
Kirk struggled to get to his feet. "I've... heard that line...  
  
from tougher people... than you." Admittedly the person Kirk was  
  
thinking of was a Gorn, but it was true, nonetheless.  
  
"Have it your way." He got ready to throw the rose.  
  
Sailor Moon interposed herself between the two men. "Darien,  
  
wait!"  
  
  
  
Giotto and the other guard fired at Malachite. He sneered at  
  
their efforts. "How utterly pathetic." He raised his hand, preparing  
  
to fire a concentrated burst of energy at Giotto. The force field  
  
fell for the split second necessary...  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM... SMASH!"  
  
The beam of light caught Malachite squarely. He had managed to  
  
erect his forcefield enough to deflect some of the blast, but enough  
  
got through to hurt him.  
  
  
  
"Darien, you don't want to do this," pleaded Sailor Moon. "Try  
  
to remember who you are. Beryl couldn't have completely erased your  
  
memories." Tuxedo Mask stared silently at her. "You've helped us a  
  
lot fighting the Negaverse."  
  
Kirk watched the interplay between the two of them as he  
  
attempted to catch his breath. Amazingly, her words -- imploring him  
  
to remember who and what he had been -- seemed to have some affect on  
  
Tuxedo Mask. His face was strained, as if some internal struggle was  
  
going on, that some memory buried deep in his subconscious was trying  
  
to surface.  
  
Finally, he said "Enough." He flung the rose in her direction,  
  
embedding its in the cavern floor. "I'll let them go with their  
  
crystals, and your friends too, Sailor Moon... if you give me the  
  
Silver Crystal." She hesitated.  
  
"No." Kirk spoke up. "You don't have any right to the dilithium  
  
crystals... or the Silver Crystal, either. We're leaving here with  
  
them."  
  
"As if you can get by us," replied Tuxedo Mask. "Look around,  
  
Kirk. Most of your men here are injured. And you certainly aren't  
  
getting past me." A hand grasped his shoulder at the base of the neck  
  
and squeezed. Darien's eyes rolled up and he fell unconscious.  
  
"As ever, Mr. Spock, your timing is impeccable." Spock looked at  
  
his captain, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Darien!" Sailor Moon raced to his side.  
  
"He is undamaged," Spock reassured her. "The Vulcan Nerve Pinch  
  
is a non-lethal method of subduing a foe. He will recover shortly.  
  
Captain, since we have the crystals, I suggest we withdraw to the  
  
Enterprise."  
  
"Agreed. Kirk to Enterprise."  
  
"Enterprise, Lieutenant Uhura."  
  
"Mission accomplished. Tell Chief Kyle to get us out of here."  
  
  
  
Giotto continued firing, as did the remaining guard. Mars and  
  
Jupiter were back on their feet and alternated with Venus in launching  
  
their attacks on Malachite. Every now and then Mercury obscured the  
  
area with fog. The 'run and shoot' mode prevented Malachite from  
  
getting a solid shot on them, but his forcefield was still powerful  
  
enough that he hadn't been hurt seriously either. At best it was a  
  
stalemate.  
  
His communicator chose that moment to beep. "Giotto here."  
  
"Uhura here. Stand by for beam out."  
  
"Right Lieutenant," he answered. "Standing by." He maneuvered  
  
himself over to Sailor Mercury's position. She had her visor  
  
deployed,  
  
trying to find some weakness in Malachite's shield. "We're pulling  
  
out. Think you could arrange for some cover for us?"  
  
Mercury nodded. "Yes." She stood up and summoned her power.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES... BLAST!"  
  
Malachite peered through the dense fog. 'Where were they?'  
  
Typically, the Scouts would use this cover to launch an attack of some  
  
type, but the area was strangely silent except for a humming noise  
  
that repeated itself several times. As suddenly as it appeared, the  
  
fog bank lifted.  
  
His eyes widened as he scanned the cavern. They were gone!  
  
  
  
The lights in the shuttle flickered and the low hum from the  
  
engines began to fade. Scotty raced over to examine the subspace  
  
field readouts and uttered several gaelic curses. "The power drain  
  
has become critical. We cannae maintain the field." He snapped open  
  
his communicator. "Scott to Kyle. Did ye get them all out?"  
  
"No sir. The subspace field density dropped just as we were  
  
about to beam the last batch out," Kyle replied. "The corridor isn't  
  
wide enough to get a positive lock on the captain and the others."  
  
"What happened?" Artemis asked.  
  
"In generating the field, we've drained the shuttle's engines  
  
dry. What power we've got left is coming from the batteries." Unless  
  
he could come up with some sort of solution, and quickly, the Captain,  
  
Mr. Spock and Sailor Moon were trapped in the Negaverse.  
  
"We need more energy to increase the field integrity?" asked  
  
Luna.  
  
"Aye. But the engines havnae any power left." He looked down at  
  
the black cat. "Unless ye happen to have a power generator hidden  
  
somewhere."  
  
"Would a large surge of electricity do the trick?" Jupiter asked  
  
over the communicator.  
  
"Aye, it could. But what...?"  
  
"That's it!" cried Artemis. "Beam Jupiter down here!"  
  
"Sir?" Chief Kyle sounded confused.  
  
Scotty looked at Artemis, puzzlement clear on his face. Then his  
  
expression brightened. "Ye heard the cat, Mr. Kyle," Scotty answered  
  
the chief. "Beam Jupiter to the Galileo."  
  
  
  
"We're working on a solution, Captain, but it's going to be a few  
  
minutes before we can give it a try."  
  
"I suggest you hurry, Scotty. Kirk out." He snapped his  
  
communicator closed and looked at his two companions. "We better find  
  
a hiding place until Mr. Scott can perform his miracle."  
  
"We can't leave Darien behind," said Sailor Moon.  
  
Kirk nodded. "We'll bring him along. But we better get out of  
  
here, quickly." Before either he or Spock could pick up Darien, a  
  
force field of black energy enveloped him.  
  
"I don't think so, Kirk!" roared Malachite.  
  
"Run!" said Kirk. They headed for cover just before a bolt of  
  
black energy swept over their location. As they raced for an exit,  
  
Kirk paused long enough to scoop up his ruined phaser. It may not be  
  
able to fire, but if the power cell wasn't damaged it still could do  
  
one thing... He twisted the controls to maximum and a whine came from  
  
the weapon, slowly rising in pitch. He turned and tossed it to  
  
Malachite. "Catch!" he yelled, then ran down the tunnel as fast as he  
  
could. When he judged it to be the correct time, he yelled "Down!"  
  
to Spock. Grabbing Sailor Moon, he headed for cover himself.  
  
  
  
Malachite glanced down at the phaser where it lay on the ground.  
  
Did that fool think that throwing this would hurt him? Still, the  
  
noise from it was becoming very high pitched... and loud.  
  
  
  
"What's going on..." she began to ask when there was a massive  
  
flash of an explosion from behind them. The cavern shook as the  
  
tunnel collapsed behind them.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," Kirk reassured her, hoping that was indeed  
  
the case. "Remember, he was enclosed in one of Malachite's force  
  
fields."  
  
When the dust settled, they got up and looked back at the now  
  
impenetrable tunnel. "That should slow down any pursuit," Kirk said  
  
with satisfaction.  
  
"Not entirely, Captain," Spock answered. "We have seen that some  
  
of the entities here have the ability to teleport. I suggest that we  
  
expedite our departure from our current position as rapidly as  
  
possible."  
  
Sailor Moon looked puzzled. "Would you mind repeating that in  
  
english?"  
  
"He said run," Kirk translated.  
  
They ran.  
  
  
  
Malachite growled in anger. Those vermin from the starship and  
  
their sailor brat allies were becoming annoying. He had just managed  
  
to teleport himself and the fool Darien out of harms way before the  
  
explosion. It was a good thing too, for he wasn't sure he could have  
  
handled a blast that large.  
  
How he was going to make Kirk pay for the indignity...  
  
  
  
Scotty worked hurriedly to rewire the power systems of the  
  
shuttle's engines to accept a direct power feed from Sailor Jupiter.  
  
From there it would channel directly into the subspace field  
  
generator,  
  
hopefully without overloading.  
  
"Hurry," urged Luna.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can, lass. We're only going to get one  
  
shot at this. If it doesnae work the first time, the engines and the  
  
field generator will be just so much scrap metal. And then we'll  
  
never get the Captain or the others back."  
  
  
  
Kirk and Spock raced through the tunnels of the Negaverse,  
  
trailing Sailor Moon. They hurried along the tunnel, until it  
  
stopped.  
  
"Dead end," said Kirk.  
  
"Did you have to phrase it like that?" asked Sailor Moon. They  
  
stopped for a moment and listened for sounds of pursuit. Nothing.  
  
Spock glanced at his tricorder. "I detect no signs of pursuit."  
  
"Does that mean nobody's after us?" asked Sailor Moon. She  
  
hardly appeared to be winded.  
  
Kirk nodded, breathing heavily. "I think... we lost them."  
  
"Don't be too sure of that, Kirk!" Malachite appeared nearby.  
  
He fired a quick energy blast that knocked Spock's phaser from his  
  
hand, leaving it smoking on the ground. "I'll take those crystals  
  
back now. And thank you for delivering the Silver Crystal here."  
  
  
  
"Ready," announced Scotty. He nodded at Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Lita concentrated, feeling the power building up within her. She  
  
was battered, bruised and exhausted from the recent battle, but she  
  
was  
  
determined to succeed. Too much depended on her for her to fail.  
  
Kirk,  
  
Spock, all the people on the Enterprise... but most of all, Serena  
  
depended on her right now.  
  
And there was no way she was going to fail her.  
  
Not now... not ever.  
  
She felt the power yearning for release and strained against it.  
  
Even so, some of it managed to leak through, manifesting as sparks  
  
coruscating along her hands. She gritted her teeth against the pain,  
  
trying to force the energy level up as high as she had ever done.  
  
Finally she unleashed the energy with a loud cry.  
  
Alarms came from half a dozen systems as a sudden burst of energy  
  
surged through the Galileo. "Now, Mr. Kyle!" urged the chief  
  
engineer.  
  
"I've got a transporter lock!" the chief replied. "Energizing."  
  
Sparks began to fly from several of the consoles.  
  
  
  
"You're not getting those crystals, Malachite!" exclaimed Sailor  
  
Moon. She moved in front of the starfleet officers, Crescent Moon  
  
Wand in hand. "Or the Silver Crystal, either! In the name of the  
  
Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
Kirk was astonished at the amazing change in her demeanor. One  
  
minute she was leading the way in running out of here, the next she  
  
was brazenly challenging a being that had singlehandedly held off the  
  
combined forces of the Sailor Scouts and a heavily armed Starfleet  
  
security detachment. And the really odd thing was that he thought she  
  
could do it, too.  
  
Malachite seemed less than impressed. "We'll see about that  
  
Sailor Moon!" he said, throwing an energy bolt at the three.  
  
It never arrived. At Sailor Moon's mental command, the Silver  
  
Crystal pulsed and unleashed an energy bolt of it's own that met  
  
Malachite's head on. The was a brief flash as the light and dark  
  
energies canceled each other out.  
  
Then a low humming noise filled the tunnel. An orange-blue  
  
light enveloped Sailor Moon and the two Starfleet officers and they  
  
vanished.  
  
"They're gone! And with the crystals too!" Malachite's eyes  
  
narrowed.  
  
"Queen Beryl isn't going to be pleased about this!" he muttered.  
  
  
  
"Good work, Scotty," Kirk's voice came from the communicator.  
  
"A little too good, sir," replied Scotty. He waved at the smoke  
  
filling the room, trying without much success to clear the air. Baker  
  
was busy with a fire extinguisher on the small fires that had erupted  
  
from several of the panels. "Jupiter's energy discharge fried half  
  
the  
  
systems in the shuttle. It'd be a while before it would be ready to  
  
take off, even if the fuel reserves weren't exhausted."  
  
Jupiter staggered while trying to her feet. The recoil from the  
  
blast had thrown her to the floor and the strong use of her powers had  
  
left her feeling weak as well. "Er, sorry about that."  
  
The engineer shook his head as he helped her up. "Don't be,  
  
lass. Ye did what ye had to get our people out of there." He  
  
surveyed  
  
the smokey interior. "All this can be replaced, but their lives  
  
cannae. Ye did a damned fine job."  
  
  
  
"Escaped?!? With the crystals?? How did this happen,  
  
Malachite?"  
  
Beryl snarled menacingly.  
  
Involuntarily, Malachite shivered. Beryl was in one of those  
  
moods.  
  
  
  
"The crew from the starship sent a raiding party to steal the crystal  
  
from us, my queen. They were accompanied by the Sailor Scouts."  
  
Beryl was beside herself. "How did they manage to get here?"  
  
"I'm not sure, my queen. We knew that the starship had matter  
  
transmission capabilities, but I had believed that piercing the  
  
dimensional barrier was beyond them. Apparently they have formed an  
  
alliance with the Scouts." Malachite paused for a moment, staring  
  
into  
  
space. "My queen, I can detect the ship again. I could go there and  
  
get the crystals back."  
  
Beryl leaned back in her throne, considering. "No. I have a  
  
better idea."  
  
  
  
Jupiter looked up as the shuttle began to shake. "What is that,  
  
an earthquake?"  
  
"I don't know, lass."  
  
Luna and Artemis felt the fur on the back of their necks rise.  
  
"Something's dreadfully wrong!" Luna exclaimed. "We have to get out  
  
of here, now!"  
  
  
  
The intercom whistled insistently. "Captain," said Chekov,  
  
"sensors are picking up a large dimensional distortion forming right  
  
on top of the shuttle!"  
  
Kirk looked questioningly over at his science officer. "Spock?"  
  
Spock activated the auxiliary viewer and glanced at the readouts.  
  
"Something is emerging from a pocket of subspace."  
  
"Mr. Kyle, get our people out of there!"  
  
  
  
The space above the shuttle seemed to shimmer, and an odd ship  
  
appeared. It was much larger than the Federation starship, black as  
  
night and looked something like a mutated sea urchin. It quivered as  
  
if alive, then a bright beam came from it and neatly cut the shuttle  
  
in two.  
  
  
  
"LITA!" screamed Sailor Moon upon seeing the shuttle destroyed.  
  
The other scouts looked on, horrified.  
  
"Chief, did you...?"  
  
Kyle nodded. "Yes sir." He smoothly brought down the levers for  
  
the final activation sequence. "They're materializing now." On cue,  
  
the shuttle crew appeared on the transporter pads. The scouts  
  
clustered around Jupiter, welcoming her back. Luna and Artemis  
  
squirmed in the bearhugs they were getting from Sailor Moon and Sailor  
  
Venus. Scotty and Baker skirted the celebration and stepped off the  
  
platform.  
  
"Welcome back, Scotty."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Scotty said. "That was a wee bit too close for  
  
comfort."  
  
"Captain," said Spock over the din of the Scouts celebration.  
  
"The alien craft is approaching rapidly."  
  
Luna struggled in Sailor Moon's grip to get a better look at the  
  
screen. She gasped when she saw the creature. "Oh no..."  
  
"Do you know what that is?"  
  
"We've seen them before," Artemis answered. "We don't know who  
  
they are or where they cam from, but they helped Beryl in her attack  
  
on the Moon Kingdom. I think it's safe to assume it's hostile."  
  
"We'll recloak and..."  
  
"I don't recommend that, Captain. Activating the cloak will  
  
preclude the use of shields. And at the rate the creature is  
  
approaching, it will be in weapons range before we can fully cloak."  
  
"Then let's do the next best thing: Get the hell out of here."  
  
Kirk snapped on the intercom. "Kirk to bridge. Raise shields and  
  
proceed out of orbit at warp factor one."  
  
  
  
The Enterprise turned from the dark ship, accelerating towards  
  
the speed of light. The shadowy vessel almost seemed to scream, and  
  
another beam of energy sliced through space, striking the starship's  
  
shields as it entered warp.  
  
  
  
The ship shook slightly when the shields were hit, then pitched  
  
more violently and the lights flickered.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sailor Venus.  
  
Scotty swore softly. "The dilithium crystal just blew! We won't  
  
be able to use the warp drive now!"  
  
Kirk handed Scotty the bag containing the other four crystals.  
  
"Scotty get these installed fast!"  
  
"It will take at least ten minutes..." the scotsman began.  
  
"You have five. Go!" Kirk watched the approaching ship on the  
  
viewer, then activated the shipwide intercom. "This is the captain.  
  
Red alert! All hands to battle stations!"  
  
  
  
Next Time: They've managed to regain the dilithium crystals, but it  
  
may prove a Pyrrhic victory as the Enterprise is nearly helpless in  
  
the face of an attack by a powerful ally of the Negaverse.  
  
Tune in for part 6: "Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
  
  
Bill Harris  
  
"I don't do Windows... 95 or otherwise!"  
  
Sci-Fi quote of the month:  
  
"We do not commit mindless violence!" - Cmdr Koenig, "Space:1999" 


	6. Chapter 6 - Cosmic Moon Power

Sailor Trek  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Cosmic Moon Power!  
  
"Captain's log, supplemental. We've managed to recover the  
  
dilithium crystals with minimal casualties. Unfortunately, the ship  
  
is now under attack and we are unable to use the warp engines."  
  
  
  
The red alert klaxon started blaring while Uhura's voice echoed  
  
through the ship, "Red alert! All hands man your battle stations!  
  
This is not a drill. I say again, this is NOT a drill!"  
  
The Scouts followed Kirk and Spock as they sprinted for the  
  
turbolift. "Bridge." The doors closed, and they heard the  
  
distinctive  
  
hum of the turbolift in operation. Kirk snapped the intercom. "Kirk  
  
to bridge."  
  
"Sulu here, Captain."  
  
"Status report, Mr. Sulu."  
  
"The alien has closed to forty thousand kilometers, but it  
  
hasn't  
  
fired again," the helmsman began.  
  
"Probably trying to close the gap before it does so," Kirk  
  
speculated softly. Spock nodded. It seemed a logical conclusion.  
  
Sulu continued, "Warp drive is offline, but the impulse engines  
  
are at full power."  
  
"Very well, Sulu. Maintain distance as best you can," Kirk  
  
ordered. "Kirk out." He glanced over at his science officer. "What  
  
the hell is that thing?"  
  
"It's a spacecraft of sorts that appears to utilize some form of  
  
organic technology." Kirk looked up in surprise. The answer hadn't  
  
come from the Vulcan, but from Mercury instead. Still, he really  
  
shouldn't have been all that surprised. Reading from her palmtop  
  
she continued, "It's nearly four times the size of this ship and  
  
it's power levels are comparably higher to the earlier readings  
  
I took of the Enterprise."  
  
Spock nodded. "That seems to be a reasonable analysis. I take  
  
it you are accessing the sensors through the interface linkup?"  
  
"Yes. It seemed reasonable to keep it going until this is all  
  
over."  
  
Kirk decided to let that go for now. Of more immediate concern  
  
was the present tactical situation. Which didn't look good for the  
  
Enterprise at the moment. ""Can you make some estimate on it's  
  
firepower potential?"  
  
She frowned and hit several keys. "Based on it's earlier firing  
  
on us, I'd say it's firepower is greater than the Enterprise's. But  
  
I'm not detecting anything like your deflector shields."  
  
Kirk grimaced. "Well, at least we have some advantages. Let's  
  
hope it buys us enough time for Scotty to get the crystals back in."  
  
  
  
Beryl watched the ship in her crystal ball as it approached the  
  
Enterprise. She cackled with obvious pleasure. "Soon those wretched  
  
Sailor Scouts will be out of my way... forever! And the Silver  
  
Crystal  
  
will be mine!"  
  
"Do you think it's wise to use the shadow vessel to attack the  
  
starship, my queen?" Malachite asked reluctantly. "After so many  
  
centuries isolated, the youma controlling it may be insane and  
  
uncontrollable. The Silver Crystal could be destroyed."  
  
She shook off his concerns. "Nonsense, Malachite. I have total  
  
control over it. We'll batter down their defenses and then offer to  
  
let them go if they turn over the Silver Crystal to us. They'll have  
  
no choice but to comply."  
  
"And the ship will destroy them after we have the Silver  
  
Crystal?"  
  
"Of course. A simple, direct plan." She looked pointedly at  
  
Malachite. "Much better than any you ever thought up." Malachite  
  
glowered, but did not dare reply.  
  
  
  
The lift doors opened to the bridge. Kirk practically leapt  
  
from  
  
the turbolift to his command chair. Spock made his way to the  
  
science  
  
station, while the Scout gathered together in the rear of the  
  
bridge.  
  
"Report, Mr. Sulu."  
  
"The alien ship has closed to twenty thousand kilometers.  
  
Shields  
  
are up, and we're proceeding at full impulse." Sulu glanced into his  
  
viewer and shook his head. "It's still closing."  
  
"Continue evasive maneuvers. Phaser status?"  
  
"Phaser stand ready, sir," Chekov answered. He faced the  
  
captain  
  
with a sorrowful expression, "but only at thirty three percent of  
  
maximum."  
  
'Wonderful,' thought Kirk.  
  
The shadowy ship fired an energy beam that swung around and  
  
struck  
  
the ship amidships. The deck pitched under the force of the impact.  
  
Having been through this many times before, the crew were able to hold  
  
themselves in place. In the rear of the bridge, the Scouts tumbled  
  
over each other. "Get off of me, Serena!" a low voice hissed.  
  
"It's not me!"  
  
"Shields holding, Captain, but weakening," Spock said over the  
  
commotion. "Now at eighty percent."  
  
"Mr. Sulu, lock phasers on target," ordered Kirk.  
  
Sulu worked the phaser controls. "Phasers locked."  
  
"Fire!" The red energy beams lanced out from the ship, striking  
  
the enemy vessel. It writhed as if in pain, but then came at the  
  
ship  
  
again.  
  
"Direct hit," reported Spock. "Sensors detect no discernable  
  
damage to the alien. It absorbed the phaser energy by dissipating it  
  
throughout itself."  
  
"Could it do the same with a photon torpedo blast?"  
  
"Unknown."  
  
Kirk tightened his jaw. "Then let's find out. Mr. Chekov,  
  
ready  
  
photon torpedoes, minimum possible spread." The ship trembled again  
  
from another direct hit.  
  
Spock looked up from his viewer. "Shields are down to forty  
  
seven percent. They cannot handle another hit."  
  
"Torpedoes ready, Keptin," reported Chekov.  
  
Kirk took a deep breath. "Fire!"  
  
The ship bucked slightly as three photon torpedoes discharged  
  
from the firing tubes. Two hit the alien ship and the remaining one  
  
exploded on a proximity blast.  
  
"Got him!" exclaimed Chekov. His glee was short lived however,  
  
for the alien emerged from the glare from the torpedo explosions  
  
apparently unharmed.  
  
"Minimal effect," Spock confirmed. "It was able to absorb the  
  
photon  
  
energy as well. It would seem that our weapons are only marginally  
  
effective against it, even if we had full power available."  
  
Kirk stabbed at the intercom. "Scotty, I could use some good  
  
news about now."  
  
  
  
Scotty gave the communicator an exasperated look. Why was it  
  
that he always had to rush his repairs? "I've almost got them  
  
installed," he replied. "I only need a few more minutes."  
  
"We don't have a few minutes!" Kirk exclaimed. The ship rocked  
  
again, more violently than before.  
  
  
  
"Shields have failed," reported Spock.  
  
"I'm getting damage reports in from several decks," said Uhura.  
  
"Damage control teams are on the way."  
  
Kirk watched the alien ship turn to gather itself for another  
  
attack on the Enterprise. Without the shields, this one would surely  
  
destroy the ship. Then, inexplicably, it stopped, hovering a  
  
constant  
  
distance from the ship. "What the hell?"  
  
"What's it doing?" Sailor Moon asked. "Why's it just sitting  
  
there?"  
  
"Unknown," Spock replied. He was obviously just as mystified as  
  
they were.  
  
Uhura touched her earpiece, listening intently to it. "Captain,  
  
we're being hailed."  
  
"Hailed? By who?"  
  
"He identified himself as Malachite, sir."  
  
"What does he want?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"At a guess, I'd say this," Sailor Moon replied, hefting the  
  
Crescent Moon Wand.  
  
Kirk nodded. "On screen."  
  
The screen wavered, and the image of the Negaverse general  
  
appeared on the screen. Luna hissed, and the scouts glared at him.  
  
"We meet again, Captain Kirk."  
  
Kirk saw no need to engage in pleasantries with him. "Why have  
  
you attacked my ship, Malachite?"  
  
"You need to ask? You invaded our kingdom and stole several  
  
objects from here."  
  
"We recovered that which was rightfully ours," Kirk snapped.  
  
"I'm not going to debate semantics, not when your precious  
  
dilithium is no longer an object of desire for us, Captain. But the  
  
Silver Crystal is. Turn it, and the Sailor Scouts over to me, and  
  
I'll spare your ship and crew."  
  
"Forget it, Malachite!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "You're not  
  
getting  
  
my Crystal!"  
  
"It's not your decision, Sailor brat," the Negaverse general  
  
sneered.  
  
"As if!"  
  
Kirk tried to look thoughtful. "How do I know you'll keep your  
  
word?"  
  
Sailor Moon's jaw dropped. "What?!?" The tone in her voice  
  
caused him to wince internally, but he force himself not to look  
  
back.  
  
He had to play out this bluff as far as he could if he was going to  
  
give Scotty enough time to work his usual brand of engineering  
  
magic.  
  
Behind him, the other Scouts looked uncertain, except for Mars. She  
  
simply stared intently at him, eyes narrowed.  
  
The smugness on Malachite's face was unbelievable. "You really  
  
have no choice, do you? Your shields are gone, your ship defenseless  
  
and your pitiful weapons are no match for our ship! Surrender the  
  
Scouts to me! NOW!"  
  
Kirk put on his best poker face, trying to look reasonable.  
  
"Allow me a few minutes to consult with my senior officers."  
  
"You have sixty seconds, no more!" The screen shimmered and  
  
went blank.  
  
  
  
The Scouts watched a grim faced Kirk move over and start talking  
  
with Spock. "He's not going to give Malachite what he wants," Mars  
  
commented quietly. "He's just trying to buy time." The others  
  
nodded,  
  
understanding now.  
  
Sailor Moon's face shifted from shock to realization. "Oh,  
  
yeah.  
  
I knew that." Mars bit back the automatic retort, but glared at her  
  
nevertheless.  
  
"Even if Mr. Scott manages to get the warp engines back online,  
  
the Enterprise won't last long against that ship with the shields  
  
down," Mercury observed.  
  
"There's got to be something we can do!" Jupiter said.  
  
"There is," Artemis answered her, "I've got an idea."  
  
"Better late than clever."  
  
"Just listen..."  
  
  
  
Kirk moved back to his command chair. Behind him he could hear  
  
Luna and Artemis talking hurriedly to the Scouts, but he didn't have  
  
the time to find out what they were saying. He activated the  
  
intercom  
  
to engineering again. "Scotty, now would be a good time to tell me  
  
you're finished."  
  
"Very nearly, sir! I only need another minute or two!"  
  
Kirk nodded. This was going to be another close call. Perhaps  
  
too close this time. "Lock phasers and stand by torpedoes,  
  
simultaneous barrage," he ordered quietly. The helmsman and  
  
navigator  
  
acknowledged the order just as quietly.  
  
Uhura winced. "Malachite is demanding to speak to you,  
  
Captain.  
  
Rather loudly."  
  
Kirk grimaced. Why did the bad guys always have to be so  
  
punctual? "Very well, Lieutenant. Open channel."  
  
Malachite's image reappeared on the screen. "Well, captain?  
  
Your time is up. What's your answer?"  
  
"My answer?" Kirk saw no reason to continue the bluff. It was  
  
all or nothing now. Either Scotty would be finished in time or he  
  
wouldn't. "You've attacked this ship without reason or provocation.  
  
You and your agents have boarded my ship; have assaulted and killed  
  
members of my crew. And you have the unmitigated gall to demand that  
  
I turn these girls over to you?" He stood up and took a step towards  
  
the screen. "My reply is this: Go to hell!"  
  
"You'll regret this, Kirk!" Malachite snarled, and the screen  
  
flickered to show the black ship again.  
  
"Stand by to --"  
  
"It's firing!" Spock interrupted. Kirk watched the energy beam  
  
that would surely destroy the ship slue ever closer. It had been a  
  
close race, but there was nothing more he could do.  
  
"Now!" Artemis yelled. The Scouts nodded, and raised their  
  
transformation pens.  
  
The Starfleet personnel stared at the Scouts, wondering what  
  
they were doing.  
  
"VENUS POWER!" An orange globe of energy formed over her head.  
  
"MERCURY POWER!" A blue globe formed, and joined the orange  
  
one.  
  
"MARS POWER!" Another energy globe, this one red, formed.  
  
"JUPITER POWER!" Her's was a green globe.  
  
The four energy globes united above them and expanded outward,  
  
forming a spherical barrier around the ship. The energy beam came  
  
into contact with it, but was completely deflected. The only  
  
evidence  
  
that those inside had that the ship had been hit was that the deck  
  
shuddered slightly, but this was barely noticeable. Frustrated, the  
  
alien struck again, but the energy beam was deflected once more by  
  
the Scout's barrier. The ship trembled only slightly at the second  
  
impact as well; while inside the Scouts grimaced at the strain of  
  
maintaining the force field.  
  
"They are generating an energy field of unknown type that is  
  
surrounding the ship," said Spock. "It is shielding us from the  
  
alien's attacks, much like a deflector shield would. More  
  
efficiently,  
  
in fact." He stood up and looked at the Scouts. "Fascinating..."  
  
"I didn't know they could do that," Kirk said, astounded yet  
  
again  
  
by their abilities. "Still, we have to figure out a way to destroy  
  
that thing."  
  
"We have a plan, Captain," Luna told him. "Now, Sailor Moon,"  
  
she urged. "Use..."  
  
"I'm on it, Luna. That thing is moon dust!" Sailor Moon raised  
  
the Moon Wand above her head, the Silver Crystal glowing with power.  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
  
The Silver Crystal flared and sent out a bright beam of energy  
  
that amazingly passed right through the roof of the bridge without  
  
damaging it. It surged onward, striking the alien craft. It moved  
  
about frantically, trying to escape the energy blast, but was held in  
  
place like a fly in a spider's web.  
  
Spock bent over the sensor hood, analyzing the state of the  
  
shadow vessel. "The crystal's power is destabilizing the alien  
  
ship's  
  
organic matrix, but at a very slow rate. It's attempting to adapt to  
  
the crystal beam and dissipate it."  
  
Kirk glanced over at Sailor Moon. "Is what she's doing  
  
sufficient to destroy the alien, Spock?"  
  
"Possibly. However, at this point the outcome is uncertain."  
  
"Can she put more power into it?" Kirk asked the cats.  
  
"Sailor Moon could use more power from the crystal, but it's  
  
dangerous. If she uses it's full potential, it will draw upon her  
  
life force and then..." Luna's voice trailed off.  
  
"I can do it, Luna..." she said in a strained voice.  
  
"No, Sailor Moon! You'll be killed!"  
  
"That's not an option," Kirk said firmly. Too many had already  
  
died  
  
on this mission. He wasn't about to ask a teenager to sacrifice  
  
herself  
  
for his ship. There had to be an alternative. "I..."  
  
The intercom whistled, interrupting him. "Scott to bridge.  
  
Dilithium crystals are reinstalled. Warp power is online."  
  
Kirk smiled. "Scotty, you're timing's is perfect! Divert warp  
  
power to weapons. Mr. Sulu... set phasers to maximum and lock onto  
  
target. It's time to show these beings from the Negaverse what a  
  
starship can really do."  
  
Sulu quickly readjusted the controls. "Phasers at full power."  
  
"Torpedoes ready," Chekov added, his voice eager.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts have helped us many times so far. Now it's  
  
time to return the favor," Kirk stated. "Open fire, all weapons!"  
  
The phaser beams lanced out at the Negaverse ship again, this  
  
time much brighter than before. At the same time a barrage of photon  
  
torpedoes were launched, all of which found their mark. The ship  
  
writhed and twisted, almost seeming to scream in pain. Two of it's  
  
spines had been sheared off by the torpedo impacts, a blackish  
  
substance oozing outward from the wounds.  
  
"Multiple direct hits," reported Spock. "It's defenses have  
  
been  
  
significantly damaged. It was unable to compensate for the  
  
combination  
  
of our weapons and the Silver Crystal's power." The ship rocked  
  
again  
  
as the shadow vessel unleashed another energy beam at them. "Though  
  
it is apparently still capable of resistance." The ship continued to  
  
shake as the shadow ship sent a continuous beam at the Enterprise in  
  
a desperate attempt to breach the Scouts' barrier.  
  
"Sulu, maintain phaser fire." Kirk risked a quick glance at the  
  
Sailor Scouts. They were maintaining the shield around the ship,  
  
while Sailor Moon was still directing the energy beam at the shadow  
  
vessel; but was apparent to him that the strain of this was beginning  
  
to tell on all of them. Who knew how much longer they could keep it  
  
up? "It's time to end this. Mr. Chekov, prepare another volley of  
  
photon torpedoes; target the same spot as the phasers." After the  
  
navigator nodded that the torpedoes were ready, "Fire!" The  
  
torpedoes  
  
struck again in conjunction with the phasers, this time breaching the  
  
skin of the organic spacecraft. A mental command from Sailor Moon  
  
sent the power of the crystal flowing through the wound into the core  
  
of the ship. Giving one last cry of despair the shadow began to  
  
crumple up, then exploded outward into a rapidly expanding ball of  
  
dust.  
  
"Got it!" Chekov exclaimed.  
  
"Dusted!" cried the Scouts. They began giving each other high  
  
fives.  
  
As usual, Spock was characteristically more restrained. "The  
  
alien ship has been destroyed, Captain. I recommend that we cloak  
  
before Malachite can attack again."  
  
"Agreed, Mr. Spock. Mr. Sulu, engage the cloaking device."  
  
  
  
Beryl screamed in frustration as the Enterprise faded from  
  
view.  
  
"No, it can't be! I was so close!!"  
  
Malachite kept his face passive, but inwardly smirked. 'Much  
  
better than my plans, hmmmm?'  
  
  
  
Next Time: It seems like all said and done, doesn't it? The  
  
crystals  
  
are recovered, the ship has been saved and safely hidden from view.  
  
Well, not quite...  
  
Be here for the epilogue: "Farewells" 


	7. Epilogue - Farewells

Sailor Trek  
  
  
  
Epilogue - Farewells  
  
"Captain's log, Stardate 5049.3 With repairs complete and our  
  
dilithium crystals recovered, the Enterprise is ready to return our  
  
own  
  
universe. But first we must return the Sailor Scouts back to their  
  
home."  
  
  
  
The Scouts were clustered around Mercury, their expressions  
  
anxious. "This doesn't look good," Venus commented.  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "I have faith in Mercury. She'll  
  
pull through, just you wait and see."  
  
"Not this time," McCoy commented. "I'm afraid she's had it."  
  
Mercury tried to block out the whispered conversations going on  
  
behind her and concentrated on her next move. At last she made her  
  
decision and reached out to move her queen. "Your move," she said to  
  
her opponent.  
  
Spock nodded slightly and contemplated the new positioning of  
  
the chess pieces. After a few seconds of thought, he picked up the  
  
bishop and moved it. Mercury's shoulders sagged and she looked  
  
downcast when she saw where he was moving it to. "Check. Mate in  
  
five."  
  
"No! It can't be!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Mercury said. She put her hand on her king and  
  
toppled it over, resigning the game. "Good game."  
  
"As was yours," the Vulcan replied. "You play well for someone  
  
of your age and relative inexperience." She nodded, accepting his  
  
congratulations.  
  
"I was sure Mercury would win," Artemis said.  
  
"So did I," remarked a depressed looking Chekov.  
  
"Why are you so glum?" Mars asked.  
  
He grinned ruefully. "I just lost a bet with Sulu."  
  
The helmsman chuckled. "When are you going to learn to never  
  
bet  
  
against the reigning chess champion of the Enterprise, Pavel?"  
  
"Well, someone's going to beat him someday!"  
  
"In the meantime, you owe me twenty credits."  
  
"And *you* owe me thirty credits," Uhura chimed in. Chekov now  
  
grinned at the sudden change on Sulu's face, but it didn't last long  
  
as  
  
Uhura then turned and looked pointedly at him. "You too, mister."  
  
"If Sulu was betting on Spock, then how did you win?" Luna asked.  
  
"She bet on the length of the game," Sulu answered. "And it's  
  
never taken Spock longer than seventy moves to beat a noncomputer  
  
opponent."  
  
"Especially in two dimensional chess," Chekov added.  
  
The rec room door hissed open, allowing Kirk to enter. Seeing  
  
the game was over, "Did I miss the rematch as well?"  
  
"Nope," Jupiter said. "They just finished the first one."  
  
Kirk looked perplexed. "Just finished?"  
  
"You should have seen it, Jim. She gave Spock the match of his  
  
life. Over eighty moves."  
  
"Eighty three," Spock amended.  
  
The look on Kirk's face was enough to start Sailor Moon  
  
giggling.  
  
"Eighty... three? My longest game with you was fifty moves!"  
  
"Forty seven, to be precise."  
  
Kirk was saved from further embarrassment by the whistle from  
  
the  
  
intercom. "Kirk here."  
  
"We've got the warp engines set along the frequencies that Mr.  
  
Spock calculated, Captain," Scotty answered. "And the ship has been  
  
maneuvered into a high Earth orbit. We're ready to beam the Scouts  
  
back home."  
  
"Thank you Scotty. Kirk out."  
  
  
  
Chief Kyle looked up at the sound of the transporter room doors  
  
opening to admit Captain Kirk and Sailor Moon. They were soon  
  
followed  
  
by Spock, Luna, Artemis and the other Scouts. "Before you go," Kirk  
  
said, "I just wanted to thank you and your friends once again for  
  
your  
  
assistance during our stay in your universe. You've undoubtedly save  
  
the ship several times over, as well as the lives of several members  
  
of  
  
my crew."  
  
"Also our chances of retrieving the dilithium crystals from the  
  
Negaverse would have been exceedingly remote without your aid," Spock  
  
added.  
  
Sailor Moon laughed lightly. "Hey, not a problem. With me  
  
around,  
  
there wasn't any real doubt about the outcome." Mars looked like she  
  
was about to make a sarcastic comment, but she remained silent.  
  
"Yeah, saving the day is what we're best at!" added Sailor Venus.  
  
"Besides, you've already paid us back," Jupiter remarked. "If  
  
it wasn't for Dr. McCoy, I don't think that Venus and myself would  
  
have  
  
survived." The blonde Scout nodded.  
  
"Considering it was our dilithium crystal that was used to  
  
injure  
  
you, we did have some responsibility to remedy that," the captain  
  
responded. "But I'll pass your thanks along to the good doctor."  
  
Luna scampered past them onto the transporter pads. "Come  
  
along,  
  
girls. It's time we got back to where we belong."  
  
"Yeah, by this time your parents are going to be really  
  
worried,"  
  
Artemis added.  
  
"Don't be such a worry wart, Artemis," Venus said. "We already  
  
covered that angle."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Uhura patched the ship's communication into the Tokyo telephone  
  
grid so we could make several calls to our parents," Mercury  
  
explained. "We told them we'd be spending the night over at Lita's."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jupiter paused as she was about to step onto the transporter.  
  
"You know, it's too bad you can't stick around to help us finish off  
  
the Negaverse. With your help, it wouldn't take any time at all!"  
  
"True," said Kirk. "And if we didn't have to get back to our  
  
own  
  
homes, I might be tempted to stay and help. But we're needed back in  
  
our own universe as well."  
  
"Don't worry about it. No problem," quipped Sailor Moon. "As  
  
long as I'm around, Beryl and her goons don't stand a chance!"  
  
"At least until you clutz out again," retorted Mars, unable to  
  
contain herself this time. "Which will be every five minutes!"  
  
"Put a sock on it, Mars!" Sailor Moon snarled.  
  
"Thbbbb."  
  
"Thbbbb, yourself," Sailor Moon retaliated in kind.  
  
"That's enough, you two," Luna admonished. "We don't have time  
  
for this!" The two Scouts grumbled and took their places,  
  
occasionally  
  
throwing dirty looks the other's way.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever see you again, Captain?" inquired  
  
Sailor  
  
Mercury.  
  
"Improbable," Spock replied.  
  
"It's doubtful, but you never know," said Kirk. "The universe is  
  
funny that way. Goodbye, Sailor Scouts. And good luck!"  
  
Spock held his right hand up in the Vulcan salute. "Live long  
  
and prosper, Sailor Scouts." Mars and Jupiter tried to emulate him,  
  
but failed miserably. The others settled for waving farewell.  
  
"Energize," Kirk said to Chief Kyle. Nodding, the transporter  
  
chief activated the beam. The Scouts and their feline companions  
  
dissolved into pillars of orange-yellow light and vanished.  
  
  
  
The still night air in the Juban park was disturbed by a low  
  
humming noise caused by the Scouts materializing. Once the process  
  
was complete, they looked around and noted with relief that they were  
  
back amid familiar surroundings. "It's good to be back home," Venus  
  
commented.  
  
"Yeah, but you gotta admit that was some trip," Jupiter remarked.  
  
Artemis nodded in agreement. "Yes. That was one of the  
  
toughest  
  
fights you've had yet."  
  
"Well, it's over now," Luna remarked. "And it's well past time  
  
we got home." They nodded, and moments later the five Sailor Scouts  
  
were replaced by five teenage girls.  
  
"Hey, Lita," Serena remarked playfully, "I bet Spock didn't look  
  
like your old boyfriend!"  
  
"No," agreed the tall girl agreed, "but Captain Kirk sure did.  
  
And now that I think about it, so did Chekov!" She looked puzzled at  
  
the groans this elicited from the other Scouts.  
  
"Well, I guess I can't blame her," Venus commented. "He sure  
  
is a hunk!"  
  
"Which? Kirk or Chekov?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"I don't know. I found Spock more attractive," Amy said.  
  
An odd gleam shone in Serena's eyes and she playfully nudged Amy  
  
in the ribs. "Ah, so is he your new boyfriend, Amy?"  
  
She blushed a bright shade of red. "Don't be silly! He's not  
  
even human!"  
  
"Well, half human," said Luna, suppressing a yawn.  
  
Raye looked skyward, as if she were trying to spot the orbiting  
  
starship. "Do you think they'll be able to get back home?"  
  
"Oh, I'm certain of it," Amy answered. "Mr. Spock explained the  
  
process to me. He's incredibly intelligent."  
  
Serena was about to tease Amy again, but turned her attention  
  
elsewhere. "What's the matter, Raye?" she asked, indicating the  
  
gyrations Raye was doing with her hand. "Can't do that Vulcan  
  
salute?"  
  
"I'd like to see you do it!" she snapped.  
  
"Hah!" Serena retorted and put her hand up in a near perfect  
  
imitation of what Spock had earlier. "Now who's the clutz?"  
  
Needless to say, the tongue war was rejoined in earnest.  
  
  
  
Kirk sat down in his command chair. "Mr. Chekov, plot a reverse  
  
course through the quantum flux."  
  
"Course plotted and laid in, sir," replied the russian ensign.  
  
"Warp engines are set to engage when we come in contact with the  
  
flux," Scotty added.  
  
"Well," Kirk remarked, looking back and forth at Spock and  
  
McCoy,  
  
"I can safely say that this has been one of our more... interesting  
  
encounters."  
  
"That's putting it mildly, Jim," McCoy replied. "Teenage girls  
  
with superpowers, invading aliens from another dimension intent on  
  
conquering Earth... give me the Romulans or the Klingons any day!"  
  
Kirk chuckled in agreement. "Still Bones, I'd have to say that  
  
the fate of this Earth is in capable hands."  
  
"Or at least paws," added the doctor.  
  
"Agreed," said Spock. "Luna is highly intelligent and logical,  
  
as is Sailor Mercury. I found that most refreshing in a human."  
  
"Oh, really, Spock?" asked McCoy. There was a mischievous glint  
  
in his eyes. "Are you sure that it isn't that you liked looking at  
  
her  
  
legs?" In the front of the bridge, Chekov and Sulu exchanged grins.  
  
McCoy was at it again.  
  
Spock rolled his eyes in a Vulcan expression of impatience.  
  
"Really, Doctor, your preoccupation with physical attributes is most  
  
irritating. You are fully aware that Vulcans are incapable of  
  
physical  
  
attraction."  
  
"In a pig's eye!" retorted McCoy. He was smiling at the Vulcan  
  
now, thoroughly enjoying himself. "You were definitely attracted to  
  
her computer." He leaned over to the Captain and said in a loud  
  
whisper, "You know Jim, I really have to feel sorry for Spock. He  
  
finally found the perfect female for him, and she had to be underage!"  
  
Spock raised one eyebrow. "Most illogical, Doctor. However, I  
  
did notice that you were occasionally admiring Jupiter's... assets."  
  
Kirk winced internally. Spock had definitely gotten the better  
  
of that exchange.  
  
"Doctor McCoy!" Scotty exclaimed in mock horror. "She's young  
  
enough to be your daughter!"  
  
McCoy turned beet red and leveled an accusing finger at the  
  
first officer. "Now just a damned minute..."  
  
"Bones..." Kirk began.  
  
"I am merely making an observation, Doctor."  
  
"Gentlemen..." Kirk tried to intervene again in a louder voice.  
  
"...to suggest that I would act that way towards one of my  
  
patients..."  
  
"She was not your patient at that point, Doctor."  
  
"That's beside the point!"  
  
"Enough!" Kirk roared, silencing the two. In a quieter voice  
  
he observed wryly, "You two are beginning to sound as bad as Sailor  
  
Moon and Sailor Mars." Though neither of them replied, McCoy looked  
  
somewhat indignant, whereas Spock elevated both eyebrows. Ignoring  
  
the looks he was getting from the two senior officers, Kirk addressed  
  
the helmsman, "Mr Sulu... take us home."  
  
"Aye sir," answered Sulu and activated the helm controls, moving  
  
the ship smoothly out of orbit. Moments later, they all heard the  
  
hum  
  
of the warp engines engaging.  
  
The Enterprise was on her way home.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Wow. It's hard to believe I finally finished this, I've been  
  
working on it for so long. Looking at my notes, I've been working on  
  
this story for over a year now. I only hope the end results are  
  
worth  
  
the effort. But I've still got three other stories in this series  
  
left to work on.  
  
Thanks to Gene Roddenberry and Naoko Takeuchi, for creating  
  
their  
  
respective genres.  
  
  
  
In case anyone's wondering, Lt. Cmdr. Giotto originally appeared  
  
in the Classic Trek episode "The Devil in the Dark". (Remember the  
  
Horta?)  
  
Mina's botched quote from Chapter 3 ("piece of pie") I  
  
originally  
  
got from "2010", though I recently saw it used in an episode of  
  
"Hogan's Heros". Go figure.  
  
  
  
This was actually the second fanfic I started writing. The  
  
first one got put on hold as I got more and more involved with  
  
writing  
  
the "Sailor Trek" saga, but it will make an eventual appearance.  
  
When I first set out to write this, my only intention was to  
  
write a decent crossover between Classic Trek and Sailor Moon, and to  
  
do it in a serious manner. Most of the other Trek/Sailor Moon  
  
crossovers I have seen to date have been parodies (or at least have  
  
comedic tendencies), and all involving the TNG crew in one way or  
  
other. (Not that there's anything wrong with comedy, but Trek *is* a  
  
more dramatic genre than it is comedic.)  
  
This got me to thinking: Have people forgotten how Trek really  
  
started? Can they really have forgotten Kirk, Spock and McCoy? So I  
  
tried to come up with a way to involve these two genres and write in  
  
a  
  
way that it could have been made as an episode of the original  
  
series.  
  
And along the way incorporate every possible Classic Trek cliche that  
  
I could: Kirk's log entries, Spock saying "Fascinating" at the drop  
  
of  
  
a hat, the Vulcan Mind Meld, the nerve pinch, Scotty's latest  
  
miracle,  
  
the redshirts, "I'm a doctor, not a ...", etc.  
  
Oh, and of course, Spock and McCoy bickering. What Classic Trek  
  
story would be complete without these two taking the occasional  
  
potshot  
  
at the other? (I don't know about anyone else, but I've found the  
  
relationship between Serena and Raye to be very similar to that  
  
between  
  
McCoy and Spock.)  
  
As I was writing this, I had an idea on a Scouts/TNG story and  
  
got  
  
to work on that as well. Then, after reading Pocket  
  
Books "Invasion!"  
  
storyline (separate stories with a common thread among the four book  
  
lines), it hit me: Why not write separate stories involving all four  
  
of  
  
the Trek series (Classic, TNG, DS9 and Voyager) with the Scouts? I  
  
already had two in the pipeline, so it was just a matter of coming up  
  
with storylines for DS9 and Voyager. (Yeah, right! Just!)  
  
And so I did.  
  
  
  
Personally, I think the TNG story is better than this one... and  
  
that the DS9 story is even better yet. I'm not sure about the  
  
Voyager  
  
line yet, as it's still in a state of flux right now, but it's got  
  
pretty good potential. (That's only natural since the others are in  
  
final draft form and the Voyager story has just had it's second draft  
  
done.) But time will tell.  
  
But what I think doesn't matter. Your opinions are the one's  
  
that  
  
count.  
  
So tell me... how'd I do?  
  
Send comments to: soton@aol.com  
  
  
  
Later...  
  
Bill Harris  
  
  
  
Next up: Sailor Trek: The Next Generation - "A Borg to  
  
Remember..."  
  
When an enemy of the Sailor Scouts is transported into the Trek  
  
universe  
  
and meets up with a Borg vessel, this spells trouble for the crew of  
  
the  
  
Enterprise D. Especially when several teenage girls mysteriously  
  
appear on the ship.  
  
  
  
Preview snippet:  
  
"On screen," ordered the captain. The viewer flickered, and the  
  
distant form of another ship appeared. "Magnify." Again the screen  
  
flickered, and the image of the approaching ship filled the screen.  
  
Riker vocalized the puzzlement they all felt, "What the hell?"  
  
All along the ship there were projections of some crystalline  
  
substance.  
  
But the core of the ship, in the form of a cube, was very  
  
distinctive.  
  
All present recognized it immediately.  
  
"The Borg." Picard stared at the screen, a sense of dread  
  
filling  
  
him. It had been over a year since they had faced one of these  
  
ships,  
  
but he still had the occasional nightmare about it. Troi glanced  
  
over  
  
at him, an expression of concern evident on her face. "Highly  
  
modified,  
  
but it's definitely a Borg ship," he continued, his voice barely  
  
above a  
  
whisper. Then in a more assertive tone, "Number One, take us to  
  
battle  
  
stations."  
  
"Red alert!," Riker cried out. "All hands to battle stations!"  
  
  
  
Part 1 should appear by the end of the month.  
  
  
  
Still to come:  
  
Sailor Trek DS9 - "Sailor Paradox"  
  
Sailor Trek Voyager - "The Negaphoenix"  
  
Highlander Moon 


End file.
